Dean 12
by 3R-DT
Summary: Wincest, entre los capítulos 13 y 16 de la séptima. ¿Os suena Ramma 1/2? Pues algo de eso :P
1. ¿Una maldición?

******_Soy el gemelo oscuro y ya estoy dando por saquillo otra vez :P . Vamos a situarnos tras el capítulo 13 de la séptima temporada y antes del dieciséis..._**

**_Aviso a navegantes: SI NO LO HAS VISTO Y NO QUIERES SABER LO QUE OCURRE ¡DEJA DE LEER YA!_**

**_Sigo:_**

**_Pues lo que iba diciendo, Bobby ha dejado a la parejita solos en el mundo, todo el mundo les persigue, no tienen a nadie más que a sí mismos, Sam sigue con el coco averiado y Dean... Ya os hacéis una idea. ¿La temática? Humor, claro, con este panorama ¿qué si no?_**

**_Pues tenemos un WINCEST, un poco rarito, si has visto un anime titulado Ramma 1/2 te haces una pequeña idea, si no... pues ya te la irás haciendo conforme leas. Yo me divertí un puñado con cada capítulo que he escrito, eso sí, mi sentido del humor puede que no sea el tuyo, ya sabes: no te gusta, no leas :P_**

**_Ya está, supongo... O no..._**

**_Descargo de responsabilidades: soy un auténtico irresponsable :P... Ah! que no era eso... Los personajes de Supernatural no me pertenecen (ya pueden agradecerlo a todos los dioses... sobre todo el rubito JA JA JA) y no gano absolutamente nada colgando esta historia ni ninguna otra. De todas formas, si eres el propietario de los derechos puedes demandarme, allá tú, yo no tengo ni un euro, por no tener no tengo ni carnet de identidad XDDD. _**

**_Empecemos:_**

* * *

**Dean ½**

**Prólogo: ¿Una maldición?**

Dean Winchester corrió tras la amazona a través del bosque. Era la última, había encontrado a Lidia unas semanas atrás y a través de ella llegó al resto. Ésta era apenas una niña, pero, al igual que "la otra chiquilla" intentó hacer unos meses atrás, había matado al hombre que la engendró cortándole manos y pies.

Perdió su rastro a orillas de un lago y se detuvo a orientarse y tomar aliento. Era un lugar extraño, muestra de ello era que del agua surgía vapor, como en esos manantiales de agua caliente en los que te cobran un pastón por bañarse. Se agachó a comprobar la temperatura del agua y su presa saltó sobre él haciendo que ambos cayesen dentro del lago.

Sí, el puñetero lago estaba caliente, ¡quemaba! Aunque ese no era el problema más acuciante, tenía que zafarse del agarre de la amazona o sería el último baño de su vida. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas y consiguió golpear a la chica contra una roca haciendo que le soltara.

La criatura se hundió en el agua caliente y él braceó hasta la orilla saliendo a tierra firme. Estaba agotado, se echó junto al borde, pues allí, debido al calor del agua, no hacía frío y se quedó dormido.

Unas horas más tarde despertó, estaba oscuro y no podía moverse, alguien le había atado y lo había encerrado en algún sitio. Trató de gritar pero también estaba amordazado. Durante lo que creyó horas intentó soltarse, sentía las muñecas desolladas. Debían haberlo atado con esparto, por lo menos.

La luz de la habitación se encendió deslumbrándolo y una sombra gigantesca se plantó frente a él. "¿Dónde está mi hermano?" Rugió la voz de ¿Sammy? Tenía ganas de gritarle si era estúpido o si estaba volviendo a tener visiones.

Sam le arrancó violentamente la mordaza y lo cogió de los brazos levantándolo como si pesara la mitad. Dean estaba más preocupado por el más joven que asustado por su violencia. "Ha perdido la cabeza del todo" pensó derrotado. El castaño no le dio tregua, lo sacudió como si fuera un pelele exigiendo que le dijera qué había hecho con su hermano.

- ¡Basta! ¡Sammy? – su voz sonó a ¿tía buena? - ¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué le pasa a mi voz?

- ¿Dónde está Dean? – rugió el castaño sin escuchar realmente lo que decía la mujer rubia de cabello corto y cuerpazo de vértigo.

- Soy yo Sam, tienen que haberme hechizado o algo tío, te juro que estoy aquí dentro – "Que se dé cuenta, que se dé cuenta, que no se le haya ido la pinza del todo"

El castaño pareció reaccionar soltándole. ¡Joder con el bruto de su hermano! tenía que haberle hecho hematomas en los brazos, nunca se imaginó que fuese tan fuerte. La manaza del cazador más joven le cogió de la barbilla y los irisados ojos le inspeccionaron el rostro como si fuese capaz de reconocerle por fin.

- Sí Sam, soy yo, esa amazona debió hechizarme o algo antes de que me la cargara, soy una tía ¿verdad? – gimió con esa ridícula voz de mujer que tenía ahora.

- ¿Cómo se que eres tú?

- Mierda Sammy, no me jodas, tú tienes que reconocerme – gimió desesperado el… la rubia pecosa – ¡venga tío!

- Esto tiene que ser como aquella vez que me robaron el cuerpo – musitó pensativo el menor – aunque lo cierto es que quien haya sido se parece a ti, son los mismos ojos, y los mismos labios, si te vieras te enrollarías contigo mismo.

- Deja de desvariar y desátame tío.

- Si claro, perdona Deanna – se rió el castaño soltando las ataduras de la joven treintañera a la que la ropa de su hermano quedaba enorme en el cuerpo que ahora poseía – ¡Autch! ¿por qué me pegas?

- No tiene gracia – gruñó la rubia pasándose la mano por la cara con desesperación.

Se acercó al espejo que le devolvió la imagen de una muchacha de treinta y pocos, metro setenta, delgada aunque no demasiado, cabello corto y rebelde y unos ojos increíblemente verdes y bellos.

- Andaaa, si estoy buena y todo – musitó, y añadió sin pensar que era lo que Sam había dicho segundos antes – soy mi tipo.

Imbécil – gruñó el castaño.

- Capullo – replicó la rubia arremangándose para poder verse la punta de los dedos.

Si no fuera porque estaban más solos que la una, la situación tendría gracia. "¡Qué demonios! ¡Esto es lo más divertido que nos ha ocurrido en años!" pensó el castaño conteniendo la risa al ver como "Dean" se ponía cuatro pares de calcetines para que sus botas no se saliesen de los pies.

- Vamos a tener que conseguirte ropa hermanita, ¡¿Quieres dejar de darme patadas?! – chilló

- Aquí la única niña eres tú

- ¿Te has mirado al espejo? – se rió el castaño esquivando otro puntapié.

- ¿Tendré que ponerme falda? – gimió la rubia dejándose caer sentada en la cama.

- Estamos en el siglo XXI Dean, sólo si quieres, seguro que tienes unas piernas preciosas…

- Venga tío, no digas tonterías… lo que más me jode es que ahora pasarás de mi – gruñó el… la pecosa haciendo un adorable mohín con su naricilla respingona. Se cubrió la cara con los brazos – Esto es una mierda.

- Te recuerdo que tuve novia – el menor se sentó junto a su hermano – soy bisexual Dean, como tú, aunque lo hayas olvidado, me importa quién hay dentro, no su aspecto.

Separó los delgados brazos de la cara de su hermano y le besó. Lo sabía, los besos eran exactamente los mismos y la mirada oscurecida de deseo del… la rubia, no había variado absolutamente nada. Bueno, si había variado algo, el cuerpo pesaba como cuarenta kilos menos, era mucho más fácil de levantar y dominar.

- Para Sammy – pidió jadeante Dean – para…

- No me importa el aspecto que tengas, eres mío o mía o lo que sea – gimió el castaño acariciando el menudo cuerpo bajo la ropa – en serio que no me importa.

- ¡Para joder! – gritó estridentemente la rubia - ¡Déjame tío!

Le deseaba, podía verlo en la mirada oscurecida, en los labios trémulos, en la respiración agitada. Entonces ¿Por qué le miraba desde el otro lado de la habitación sujetando una silla entre ambos?

- ¿Te incomoda hacerlo con ese cuerpo? Venga Dean, será divertido.

- ¡Sasquatch salido! ¿No lo entiendes? Si esto me lo ha hecho un hechizo de amazona como follemos me quedo preñado y tenemos winchestercitos antes de decir Jesús – la verdad que la sarta de barbaridades que salían de la boquita de piñón de su hermano… hermana… o lo que fuese, no hacían que se le quitase el calentón al castaño. Todo lo contrario.

- Existen unas cositas que se llaman condones que solucionan eso – los verdes ojos se abrieron de par en par, aterrorizados cuando el castaño apartó la protectora silla sin apenas esfuerzo – no sabes lo que me pone verte tan asustado o asustada o lo que sea…

- Sammy, Sammy ten cuidado tío – gimió la rubia intentando escabullirse.

- Siempre tengo cuidado – susurró roncamente en su oído atrapándole por la espalda sorprendido una vez más de lo fácil que era abarcar el menudo cuerpo, nunca una mujer le había hecho sentir lo que sentía en ese momento abrazando a Deanna o a Dean… o ¿qué demonios importa? - ¿En serio no quieres?

- Esto acojona un huevo tío.

- Tiene usted una boca muy sucia señorita – se rió el castaño.

- A la mierda, vamos a follar, ¿dónde hay condones? – la rubia se dio la vuelta desabotonando la camisa de su hermano e introduciendo sus pequeñas manos heladas bajo la camiseta – ¡joder! ¡Estás ardiendo!

- Y tú helado, hela… ¡porras! Ya sabes – Era cierto, estaba helada - ¿lo hacemos en la ducha?

- OK, vamos ¿Qué? – el castaño la miró disculpándose.

- Tengo que mear.

- Qué cosas más lindas le dices a una dama – se mofó Deanna – no tardes, voy metiéndome a ver si se me quita el frío.

Pero todos saben lo que cuesta mear cuando… pues eso, que Sam estaba demasiado empalmado y no había manera hasta que oyó la grosera exclamación de su hermano, sí, su hermano, tras la mampara.

- ¡Jódete hija de puta! ¡Tu hechizo se ha acabado!

- ¿Se ha acabado? – musitó Sam un poco decepcionado – que… bien

- ¿Qué te pasa Sammy? Mira, soy yo y mini yo también está, ya no tengo que conseguir otra ropa ¿no es genial? – el pecoso estaba tan aliviado que casi parecía feliz así que su hermano suspiró y decidió alegrarse por él y no lamentar el polvo perdido.

- Sí, es genial Dean, ¿Aún te apetece que nos duchemos juntos? – preguntó sin muchas esperanzas.

- Ven aquí perra, ¿creías que te ibas a escapar otra vez?

Se tiraron un buen rato bajo el agua caliente, tibia, acariciándose de una forma como no habían hecho en años, dejando salir todas las ansias, todo el deseo reprimido por no querer dañar al otro.

Sam sujetó los brazos de su hermano contra el alicatado, no importaba que el agua ya no estuviese caliente, ellos caldeaban la pequeña ducha con su deseo, se introdujo dentro suave y firme al mismo tiempo y Dean se arqueó de placer acabando de empalarse a sí mismo "¡Joder Sammy! ¡No sabía cuánto te echaba de menos!"

Sam cerró los ojos y aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas con el agua ya helada sobre su espalda y los gemidos calientes y desesperados del rubio bajo él. Dean cada vez gemía más agudamente como si se deshiciera en su abrazo, en su intrusión, como si menguara bajo su cuerpo, como si…

- Joder Sammy – el castaño se corrió antes de darse cuenta de que esa voz ya no era tan varonil como unos minutos antes.

- Eso ha estado, ¡Guau! – Sam abrió los ojos y parpadeó.

- Soy una tía otra vez – lloriqueó Dean en sus brazos.

**_ Continuará...**

**_Cuando me zumbe o alguien tenga interés en esta chorrada._  
**


	2. Agua fría, agua caliente

**_Otro más, ¿a que soy un encanto de persona humana?_**

* * *

**Dean ½**

**Capítulo I: "Agua fría, agua caliente"**

No sabía cómo convencer a su hermana-hermano (Dean) de que no era tan terrible, que sólo tenían que investigar un poco y solucionarían el "problemilla" del cambio de sexo espontáneo.

La chica se encogió sobre el catre, cubierta con la toalla y con el cabello húmedo aún. "Esto es una mierda, esto es una mierda, esto es una mierda…" repetía como un mantra. No le había dejado que volviese a tocarle. "Puedo parecer una tía pero soy más hombre que tú, gilipollas"

- Dean, acabamos de follar, déjate de tonterías y deja que te ayude.

- Ni un paso tío – es difícil olvidar que quien está dentro de ese cuerpazo es tu hermano cuando te taladra con esas esmeraldas que tiene por ojos y te suelta esas lindezas – ¡maldita hija de puta! ¿cómo lo hace? Esto es peor que si la transformación fuese definitiva, al menos podría investigar sin miedo a cambiar de repente ¡cojones!

- Tenemos que averiguar cómo funciona Dean.

- No me toques los cojones.

- Ahora no tienes – se mofó el castaño.

- Estás disfrutando con esto ¿no pervertido de mierda? – acusó con esa voz sensual y femenina que tenía ahora, gimió desesperado - ¡No es justo! ¡qué mierda de voz!

- A mí me gusta, es sexi – otra mirada asesina le hizo reír.

- Lo que faltaba, despierto en ti tu lado hetero, tío, que tengo tetas – dijo enseñándoselas y sobándoselas con curiosidad – por lo menos no están caídas…

- ¡Dean! ¡Las tías no van por ahí enseñando las tetas!

- ¡No soy una tía!

- Ahora sí.

- Esto es una maldita pesadilla – gruñó la pecosa tapándose de nuevo.

Tenían que analizar la situación. La cazadora/cazador explicó cómo había seguido a la amazona hasta un lago termal y ambos habían caído dentro. Ella había desaparecido tragada por las aguas y él consiguió salir, estaba tan agotado que se echó a dormir junto a la orilla.

- Debiste encontrarme ahí – musitó Deanna mordiéndose los labios.

- No había ningún lago Dean, estabas tirada en medio de un prado, con la ropa mojada y helada de frío.

- ¡No me jodas!

- Si no quieres…

- Sammy, concéntrate que esto es serio – gruñó la pecosa – salí del agua y no me alejé ni dos pasos de la orilla

- No había ningún lago Deanita – vale, se había pasado, incluso con ese cuerpo menudo, Dean enfadado era peligroso – lo siento, Dean, no pude resistirme.

- Entonces qué ¿un lago fantasma? ¿Eso existe?

Y a ver cómo investigaban algo así sin saber en qué momento volvería a ser un hombre o no. Al menos Sam no lo había llevado a ningún motel, sino a uno de los refugios clandestinos de Rufus. Uno de los pocos lugares habitables a los que habían ido cuando Bobby aún vivía.

- Tendrás que quedarte aquí mientras yo investigo.

- No, yo voy contigo.

- ¿Con esa ropa? – el castaño se rió, el pantalón le estaba larguísimo y ancho y la camisa dibujaba el hermoso torso. Realmente, la impresión era la de una muchacha que se hubiese puesto la ropa de su novio tras hacer el amor – no puedes salir así a la calle Dean.

- Te odio – se enfurruñó la rubia cruzándose de brazos y dejándose caer en un sillón.

Se tuvo que conformar, se quedó mirando el culo de Sam mientras salía por la puerta, pensando que se sentía igual que siempre al respecto, o quizás estaba más salido que de costumbre. En todo caso, la sensación de que todo se estaba desmoronando alrededor se había atenuado. "Debe ser por el polvo" pensó quitándose las botas, con cuatro pares de calcetines no le iba a dar frío el suelo de madera ¿no?

Estaba a punto de tomar el portátil para seguir la pista a Dick Roman. Sin embargo, el que Sam se haya ido con una sonrisa, sin ningún reproche, sin ninguna recomendación por primera vez en meses hace que investigue un poco sobre lo que le sucede a ella/él mismo.

Introdujo una serie de palabras ("hechizo, lago, hombre, mujer") en el buscador y la primera salida que obtiene es un enlace a la información de una serie de anime en la wiki pedía.

Hay más: alusiones a Harry Potter, santería cubana, hadas (Ummm, no, yuyu) e incluso montones de enlaces a paginas de supuestas Wiccas que se ofrecen filtros de amor. Nada sobre un lago termal que aparezca y desaparezca y haga cambios de sexo espontáneos.

No están muy lejos de Truth or Consecuences, un pueblo con balneario termal en Nuevo México, de hecho la zona es bastante dada a sucesos que se pueden considerar de su competencia, Salem queda a menos de cincuenta kilómetros de ahí, y la cordillera de San Andrés tampoco discurre demasiado lejos.

En la biblioteca general del Condado de Sierra, Sam llegaría a las mismas conclusiones. Se reunió con un experto en tradiciones locales que le cuenta una vieja leyenda sobre un lago que aparece y desaparece a lo largo de la Reserva de San Andrés, apenas hay datos. Es una vieja leyenda que surgió de la unión entre la raza indígena y los chinos que construyeron el ferrocarril hasta Albuquerque. No guarda ninguna relación con las Amazonas.

Cuando Sam regresó a la cabaña, con comida y algo de ropa que pueda servir a Dean, se lo encontró con un par de cubos, uno con agua caliente, otro con agua fría. Semidesnudo.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó

- Vas a alucinar Sammy – respondió el rubio cogiendo el cubo de agua fría para echárselo por encima.

- Espera, eres un tío otra vez Dean – dijo boquiabierto y más boquiabierto aún se quedó cuando el cuerpo empapado parece menguar dibujando curvas femeninas bajo la camiseta mojada.

Tiritando, la chica tomó el otro cubo y mostró a su hermano el efecto del agua caliente. Dean parecía tan confundido como Sam pese a ser su propio cuerpo el que cambia de esa forma tan brutal. Se secó rápidamente, antes de que se enfriase el agua haciéndole cambiar de nuevo.

- Agua caliente: tío, agua fría: tía – explicó intentando asimilarlo él mismo.

- ¿Cómo?

- Anime – responde escuetamente el pecoso.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver el porno…?

- No Sammy, A-N-I-M-E, dibujos animados, una serie japonesa de los noventa, trataba de un chico que caía en un lago encantado y cuando se mojaba con agua fría se convertía en chica, volviendo a convertirse en chico cuando se mojaba con agua caliente – explicó el cazador poniéndose los pantalones.

- ¡No me jodas!

- Si no quieres – replicó automáticamente Dean – al menos se cómo se produce el cambio, tenemos que encontrar la manera de acabar con esto Sam.

- O no.

- ¿Qué?

¿Cómo que podía ser una ventaja? ¿Lucifer le había escacharrado el cerebro? Dean quería estrangular a su hermano cuando éste intentó hacerle ver la "parte positiva" a lo de cambiar de sexo a voluntad.

- ¿Y cómo acabamos con esto? ¿Cómo lo hacían en la serie? – preguntó el castaño a su hermano.

- El chico tenía que aprender a convivir con la maldición – gruñó Dean desalentado

Los dos cazadores se sentaron alrededor de la mesa. Sam no podía quitarse de la cabeza las imágenes del cuerpo de su hermano, cómo habían hecho el amor unas horas antes. Contemplando embobado cómo el rubio se tomaba sus salchichas, se acabó la ensalada y el sándwich de atún.

El pecoso se percató del examen a que le sometía el más joven. Terminó el almuerzo y se sentó en el suelo junto a la chimenea encendida palmeando a su lado para que el otro le acompañara. No quería preguntar cómo se sentía. No se habían enrollado desde antes de surgir todo el asunto de los leviatanes. Tampoco iba a presionar tan pronto.

El castaño se dejó caer a su lado, contemplando el perfil de su hermano. Su compañero de viaje no se asomaba desde que compartió la ducha con Dean y la cercanía del mayor hacía que se sintiese seguro por primera vez en mucho tiempo. ¿Estaba siendo egoísta? Se reclinó un poco sobre el hombro del mayor que automáticamente lo rodeó con el brazo atrayéndolo más.

Algo había cambiado en la actitud de su hermano. Estaba aceptando su contacto como no lo había hecho desde antes de caer al hoyo. No sabía si era por el hechizo, o porque se sentía solo, o por lástima… Tampoco le importaba. Suspiró dejándose abrazar y le dio las gracias.

- No lo estropees Sammy – murmuró el pecoso atrayéndolo más hacia sí.

- No sabía cuánto te había echado de menos Dean, me sentía tan… - el abrazo se estrechó aún más.

- Gracias Sammy – musitó su hermano besándole en el pelo con una ternura desconocida.

- No, no tienes…

- Sí tengo, llegué a pensar que me odiabas, todo esto, nuestras vidas, hemos perdido tanto y sólo te defraudo una y otra vez, pero sigues aquí y haces que tenga un motivo para seguir – susurró roncamente, casi avergonzado.

El fuego calentaba la habitación, calentaba sus corazones. Las llamas sacaban destellos multicolores de los ojos del pequeño, vibrantes, llenos de una luz que el mayor creyó que no volvería a ver. Una lágrima que no tenía nada que ver con la tristeza rodó por el rostro libre de toda la crispación, relajado, y llegó hasta la comisura de los labios que esbozaban una sonrisa sincera.

- ¿Estás llorando? – pregunta Sam

- No, debe ser algún efecto secundario de la última transformación – afirmó inseguro, cortando la burla que adivinaba en la expresión del menor fundiéndose a este con un beso cargado de todo lo que no podía volcar en palabras.

**_ Continuará...**

**_Cuando me de por ahí :P._  
**


	3. Maldita lluvia

**_Yo no se cómo será por ahí pero aquí parece que nos ha invadido el desierto, está todo más seco que la mojama... Podía llover un poco XD_**

* * *

**Dean ½**

**Capítulo II: "Maldita lluvia"**

Sam y Dean corrían campo a través seguidos de cerca por un leviatán. A estas alturas ya sabían que no todos tienen el mismo nivel de fuerza o poder. A este podrían derrotarlo si tuviesen algo con qué hacerlo.

Comenzó a llover. Como habían dejado el coche a unos dos kilómetros decidieron separarse, Sam se dirigiría hacia el Impala y Dean hacia unas grutas que había en dirección contraria para evitar el agua que caía helada en esos últimos días de febrero.

Ninguno de los dos recordó el "pequeño problemilla" del mayor con el agua. No hasta que estuvieron separados.

Sam llegó al Impala sacando una espada de las que usaban para cazar vampiros y un bote con un par de litros de bórax. Entonces, cuando se encontró empapado bajo la fría lluvia, se dio cuenta de la suerte que estaba corriendo Dean.

Su hermano se había dado cuenta un buen rato antes, al perder las botas mientras el leviatán se acercaba cada vez más. Dean siguió corriendo sin detenerse a recoger el calzado. Las piedras le hacían tropezar y un par de veces los calcetines, siete números más grandes, se engancharon en matas espinosas enrollándose y dificultando más la huída.

Tropezó con el dobladillo del vaquero cayendo de bruces. Al darse la vuelta para levantarse se encontró cara a cara con el monstruo que le miraba con la boca abierta (Al menos era la humana, prefería esa expresión de asombro que la otra boca del bicho)

Dean retrocedió un par de pasos sujetando la cintura del pantalón con una mano. Estaba atrapado. El leviatán lo cogió de la chaqueta mirando por todos lados. Sujetó su rostro con una mano inspeccionando con detenimiento las facciones de la muchacha que había encontrado con la ropa del cazador. De repente se echó a reír, incontrolablemente.

- ¡Pero si eres tú! – se carcajeó en su cara sin soltarle – se me ocurren muchas cosas que hacer contigo bomboncito.

El cazador deseó que estuviese hablando de comida. No tuvo esa suerte. Con su "tamaño portátil" el bicho lo maniató rápidamente con su propio cinturón, lo echó sobre su hombro sin dificultad.

- Quietecita si no quieres que empiece aquí mismo – reprendió cuando Dean intentó soltarse.

- ¿Necesitas intimidad para comerme? – preguntó el cazador tratando de ocultar el trémolo de miedo en su voz femenina.

- No podemos comerlos, verás cazador, el jefe tiene un interés especial en vosotros y nadie le desobedecería – Aseguró el tipo – no, no voy a comerte, voy a hacer contigo otra cosa bien distinta.

La tiró al suelo y comenzó a quitarle la ropa. Dean se resistió como pudo. Si normalmente, luchar contra una criatura de este tipo, era complicado ahora, con su nueva circunstancia, era imposible. Aún así pataleó y consiguió girarle la mandíbula con un par de patadas. El primer puñetazo que le dio el leviatán la dejó un poco atontada, el segundo hizo que se encogiese sobre sí misma, Al recibir un tercero quedó noqueada.

Sam Winchester, entretanto, buscaba como loco una pista que le llevase al paradero de Dean. El temor a que se hubiese convertido en mujer entorpeciendo su huída lo espoleaba dándole fuerzas para seguir buscando.

Hasta que encontró las botas de su hermano, una atascada en un charco de barro, la otra enganchada en una rama. Por un segundo el miedo le paralizó. Entonces vio el rastro de los pequeños pies descalzos seguidos de unos zapatos. Y la llamada que tenía en el fondo de la garganta se quedó ahí, dificultándole el respirar pero no el volver a correr con toda la velocidad que logró imprimir a sus largas piernas.

Vio a Dean que corría hacia él descalzo y aunque, por un segundo se sintió aliviado, al momento siguiente el odio más inaudito, la furia más salvaje se apoderó de él al darse cuenta de que sólo había una explicación a que su hermano volviese a ser un hombre después de la lluvia.

Frenó y logró contener durante unos segundos la rabia que hervía en su corazón. Ese Dean se acercó confiado, creyendo, sin duda, que le había engañado.

- ¡Hey Sammy! – saludó el farsante

- ¿Qué ha pasado con el leviatán, Dean? – preguntó el Winchester más joven sorprendiéndose a sí mismo con su capacidad para contenerse y disimular.

- Creo que le di esquinazo – el monstruo se acercó confiado hasta estar al alcance de sus armas – Esos "bocazas" no… AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH

No le dejó decir nada más, ese monstruo llevaba la ropa de Dean. Sin querer pensar en lo que eso significaba lo roció con el detergente y lo descuartizó con saña, _"Y luego dices que no somos tal para cual Sam"_ se burló su compañero de viaje.

- ¡Cállate! – rugió amenazándolo con la espada como si pudiera dañar a lo que sabía que era una alucinación.

"_¿Y si no, me matarás?, Ay Sammy, Sammy, parece que te has quedado solito conmigo"_ El cazador se quedó helado. Eso era lo que más temía en este mundo, no quedarse solo con Lucifer, sino perder a su hermano. Sacudió la cabeza y miró el cuerpo desmembrado y decapitado del ser que había fingido ser Dean.

Pero no podía dejar de investigar todas las posibilidades, la ropa que llevaba el monstro apenas estaba manchada de sangre antes de cortarle la cabeza. Ignorando a Lucifer, que encontraba todo aquello muy divertido, echó a andar hacia el lugar por dónde había llegado el "Bocazas".

Le vio tirado/tirada sobre el suelo húmedo, desnuda, inconsciente y maniatada y esas ataduras en lugar de enfurecerle le aliviaron de tal manera que consiguió reunir el valor de acercarse. Ese bicho no volvería a tocarle. Le desató y se quitó la chaqueta para taparla con ella y que entrara en calor.

Dean podía decir lo que quisiera pero con ese tamaño era mucho más fácil llevarle al coche. Aunque si estuviera despierto.

- Déjame en el suelo – gruñó con esa sensual voz que trataba de disfrazar inútilmente – no soy una princesita en apuros.

- Déjate de chorradas Dean, llegaremos antes al coche si te llevo.

El mayor sólo le miró furibundamente y Sam lo dejó en el suelo enfadado. ¿Era terco? Pues vale, estaba bien aparte de un par de hematomas bastante aparatosos en el rostro y el costado, y su chaqueta era lo suficientemente larga como para llegarle a media pantorrilla.

Anduvieron unos metros. Y, como se esperaba, empezó a quedarse rezagada. _"No puedes negar que es terco"_ El Winchester más joven se detuvo aguardando a su hermano que cojeaba ostensiblemente.

- Dean – musitó reprochándole su cabezonería – si hay una puñetera ventaja en tu transformación es que puedo llevarte sin problemas, no tienes que castigarte de esta manera.

- No me castigo – la chica rubia observó la preocupación en el rostro del muchacho, el inmenso cariño, la sensibilidad a flor de piel que hacía brillar esos maravillosos ojos rasgados y cambiantes – está bien, soy un idiota.

- ¿Entonces?

- ¿Tiene que ser en brazos? ¿No puede ser a cuestas o a coco? – preguntó Dean haciendo un puchero mientas se cubría un poco más con la chaqueta.

- Estás helado, es mejor en brazos, pero si tanto te molesta.

Hay una cosa que no cambiará nunca, si Sam Winchester usa con su hermano su célebre mirada de cachorrillo apaleado, Dean Winchester se traga sus dudas, su orgullo, y deja que el más joven haga lo que quiera. _"No entiendo que le ve tu hermanita a esos ojitos tristes Sammy, conmigo no te servirían"_ Sin hacer caso a la rubia aparición que se burlaba lanzando miradas lascivas a las torneadas y femeninas piernas de Dean, la tomó en brazos.

- Vamos princesa – murmuró el muchacho inocentemente, no había burla, sólo el sentimiento de proteger el menudo cuerpo entre sus brazos.

- Vuelve a llamarme princesa y te rompo la cara Sammy – replicó cariñosamente la joven sujetándose a su cuello y buscando el calor corporal.

Por respuesta Sam dejó un beso en el corto y alborotado cabello, comprobando que su compañero habitual desaparecía. Sin decir nada, disfrutando uno del cómodo paseo (aunque no dejara de refunfuñar incoherentemente) y el otro de la calidez de su carga, llegaron al Impala.

El menor de los Winchester dejó a su hermano en el asiento trasero y rebuscó en la bolsa de ropa del maletero, sacando un chándal viejo y unas deportivas que compraron unas semanas atrás para esos casos. Se lo iba a dar todo a Dean para que se vistiese pero al ver cómo tiritaba con los pies encogidos, totalmente cubierta con su chaqueta, lo dejó todo en el asiento delantero y se sentó atrás abrazándola.

- Tienes los labios morados de frío – murmuró frotándole la espalda vigorosamente.

- N-n-no es c-c-cier-to – mintió descaradamente la rubia pegándose a su pecho como si quisiera desaparecer en él.

- Cabezota.

Sam no tenía ningún frío, al revés, sentir que su hermano dependía tanto de él le llenaba de una manera que… Acarició la pecosa carita dibujando las pecas más nítidas sobre la femenina piel, sobre la naricilla respingona. Sólo los ojos y los labios eran los mismos, labios llenos, que inconscientemente besaron las yemas de sus dedos cuando los mimó intentando hacer desaparecer ese color violáceo que aún mostraban.

Los enormes ojos verdes se abrieron más aún cuando metió una mano bajo la chaqueta y comenzó a acariciarle un pecho. Estaba tan absorto en su inspección que no sabría decir cuando le había desabrochado el vaquero para introducir una manita helada bajo el calzoncillo.

- ¿Qué haces Dean? – preguntó dirigiendo su otra mano bajo la espalda del cazador hechizado hasta sus nalgas.

- Entrando en calor – murmuró besándole con sus labios helados.

Bueno, si era por una buena causa. Sam se desnudó a toda prisa tomando el menudo cuerpo de su hermano sobre sus pantorrillas. Las pequeñas manos se enredaron en su cabello que seguía siendo más largo que el de Dean.

- Estoy listo, o lista, o lo que sea – rugió suavemente en su oído.

- ¡Estás chorreando! – exclamó Sam comprobando que sí estaba más que preparada.

El caso es que acabaron enredados en el asiento trasero desprendiendo tanto calor que los cristales se empañaron rápidamente protegiéndolos de cualquier mirada externa.

**_ Continuará...**

**_Sip, en un futuro no muy lejano._  
**


	4. Ya solo te gustan las tías

**_Seguimos..._**

* * *

**Dean ½**

**Capítulo III: "Ya solo te gustan las tías"**

Cuando a Dean Winchester se le mete una idea en la cabeza es muy difícil sacársela y ahora se le ha metido que Sam se ha vuelto heterosexual y ya sólo lo quiere cuando es una mujer. Sí, una tontería, porque ¿quién no quiere a ese tío de metro ochenta y seis, ojos verdes y una cara que…? Ejem…

Pues eso, que al rubito se le ha metido en la cabeza que su Sammy, ese sasquatch que aguanta la presencia de Lucifer sólo porque le tiene al lado, ya sólo lo quiere hacer con él cuando tiene tetas.

Y ahí los tienes a los dos, el uno que "Me da igual que aspecto tengas", el otro que "cinco veces Sam, y en todas era una tía" y claro, en ese plan el castaño no está de humor para jugar a los médicos.

- ¿Lo ves? Mi yo tío ya no te atrae sexualmente.

- Dean, no seas pesado - Se queja el castaño.

- Y ahora soy pesado, claro, como que mi yo tía pesará como sesenta libras menos – se enfurruña el pecoso.

El menor de los Winchester frunce el ceño fastidiado. No hay manera de hacerle entrar en razón. Y lo peor no es la machacadera que se trae su hermano con el temita. Es el dolor de cabeza previo a la aparición de su compañero de viaje.

"_¿Por qué no le echas un cubo de agua por encima a ver si se calla un rato?" _Ahí está, sentado en la cómoda justo detrás de Dean con un imaginario cubo de agua para bañar al tío más plasta de la habitación. Bueno, al tío "real" más plasta, porque si incluimos a los imaginarios "Lucy" también tiene su cuota de cansino.

- Que no, no seas terco – no sabe si lo dice por uno o por el otro.

- Sólo quieres hacerlo conmigo cuando soy una tía, me estás anulando Sammy – insiste Dean.

- ¿Has leído el Cosmopolitan? - el menor le mira entornando los ojos divertido.

- No, el semanal del periódico, y no me cambies de tema – replica el pecoso insistiendo – ya sólo te gustan las tías.

Sam Winchester sacude la cabeza incrédulo, es cierto que las últimas veces que se habían enrollado, Dean estaba en su "fase femenina" pero él también quiso ¿no? _"Espera, ¿Se ha leído los consejos de pareja del suplemento dominical del periódico?"_ Lucifer se parte de risa sobre su cama y por una vez Sam sonríe ante la presencia del Diablo.

- ¿Cómo te demuestro que te equivocas? ¿quieres follar ahora?

- ¿Qué? No… sólo… ¿tienes ganas? – pregunta esperanzado.

- La verdad es que ahora mismo no – musita el castaño.

- Lo ves, mi "Yo tío" ya no te atrae – gime el pecoso haciendo un puchero.

Era totalmente falso, a Sam Winchester le seguía atrayendo Dean de todas las formas posibles, tío, tía… "_qué ingenuo es el amiguito, si en lugar de transformarse en chica se transformara en cabra tú te lo seguirías tirando igual" _interviene Lucifer muy entretenido con la situación que pone de los nervios al muchacho de casi dos metros.

"_Ya que no quieres jugar con tu Dean tío, ¿qué tal si tu y yo jugamos un rato?"_ y ya no es divertido, el miedo se arremolina en el estómago del chico. Las ideas del tipo que domina su mente como si fuese su patio de recreo no suelen ser muy placenteras para el Winchester más joven.

Sam no dice nada, se sienta en el escritorio y abre el portátil buscando un nuevo caso. Dean no se ha dado cuenta del cambio de expresión del pequeño, sigue tumbado en la cama, con el rostro cubierto por un brazo, como si lo más terrible del mundo fuera esa predilección del otro por su mitad femenina.

La situación se hace insostenible para el castaño. No quiere gritar porque no quiere que su hermano sepa que no es capaz de controlar esto solo.

A veces Sam se siente culpable por hacer lo que hará a continuación. Ignora a su compañero de sesera y se echa sobre Dean buscando sus labios con desesperación. El pecoso es incapaz de reaccionar ante el torbellino avasallador del castaño que le sujeta las manos sobre la cabeza devorando su boca brutalmente.

"_Esta vez no te será tan fácil librarte de mí. Además me apetece ver un poco de porno para variar"_ Y está a punto de tener razón, pero el diablo no cuenta con la boca de Dean enrojecida por su ataque, no cuenta con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, con las pupilas dilatadas. No cuenta con el "Sammy déjame follarte"

Sam Winchester sonríe victorioso, ni el fuego imaginario que incendia todo alrededor le molesta porque esa alucinación no puede con la realidad de las manos del pecoso desnudándole como si le fuese la vida en ello.

El menor le arranca la camisa y le saca la camiseta negra que deja al descubierto el cuerpo delgado, que se abalanza sobre él como el naufrago a una tabla sobre el mar. A esas alturas su oscuro invasor ha desaparecido y la verdad es que le da igual.

Besa su rostro, su pecho pugnando por saborear cada centímetro de la pecosa piel. Es difícil porque el mayor tiene el mismo objetivo y es casi lucha libre lo que ejecutan sobre la pequeña cama que cruje bajo el peso de ambos.

Giran y Dean logra quedar encima aprisionando el fornido cuerpo del pequeño entre las piernas. Sam lo envuelve entre sus brazos acariciando todos y cada uno de los músculos de la espalda.

- Sammy, yo… déjame a mí – gruñe su hermano dejándole el pecho marcado con sus besos.

- ¿Qué quieres Dean? Dime – jadea el castaño enterrando sus dedos en el corto y rubio cabello, el jadeo ansioso del otro no es la respuesta que espera y se arquea cuando siente esos labios que le enajenan cernirse sobre su falo, húmedos y ardientes.

Sobran las palabras, y el más joven se sujeta a las sábanas para, en el paroxismo de placer, no apartar al otro de su tormentosa caricia. "Córrete, venga" Ordena el mayor entre sus piernas y Sam se muerde un puño para no gritar al vaciarse en la boca de Dean.

- ¿Estás bien pequeño? – susurra el rubio lleno de deseo en su oído.

- Si – consigue articular – sí, ¿y tú?

- Yo voy a darte por el culo un rato – sonríe con picardía, pero su mirada ¡Ah! Su mirada es toda pasión y cariño.

- Hazlo – los ojos rasgados y cambiantes devuelven la misma pasión, el mismo amor.

El pecoso iba a voltear al pequeño para que estuviese más cómodo, pero no puede dejar de mirarle a los ojos, simplemente no puede romper esa conexión que lo aturde, el brillo tornasolado se oscurece de deseo, y unas lágrimas empañan las pupilas al repetir "Hazlo".

Dean introduce un dedo en su ano, cuidadosamente, está abierto, relajado por el orgasmo. Duda un segundo, hace mucho tiempo que no hacía eso, en años, desde… desde que fue al infierno. Y Sam nota la duda "Te quiero, no sé porqué no hemos hecho esto antes, pero lo quiero, ahora" Dice subiendo las largas y musculosas piernas sobre los hombros de su amante que se muerde los labios y abre los ojos de par en par mientras se entierra suave y firmemente en su interior.

Sam se siente lleno, feliz, completo. Dean se aferra a sus caderas y empieza a moverse dentro de él, con cuidado, tanteando su expresión, reduciendo el ritmo si nota el menor rictus de dolor, acelerando cuando el castaño frunce el ceño "Dean, no soy de cristal"

Pero esa devoción, le está encendiendo de nuevo y quiere más, alcanza los muslos del pecoso en tensión por la postura y usándolos de apoyo se mueve al encuentro del rubio, obligándole a llegar al límite. Se arquea por el placer cuando toca su próstata pero no se detiene. Dean abraza sus piernas temblando al borde del éxtasis, resistiendo cuanto puede resistir para darle todo lo que lleva dentro. Apretando los ojos que son dos rendijas de pestañas doradas en el rostro enrojecido y crispado.

- Mírame – pide Sam, ordena Sam – córrete Dean.

Y su amante obedece, obedece, con los labios temblorosos que no saben si reír o llorar, con los ojos abiertos más verdes que cualquier verde que Sam haya visto nunca. Sale de él y el más joven se siente vacío así que se sienta sin importarle cómo quedarán las sábanas y sujeta a Dean por la cintura abrazándolo como si alguien quisiera quitárselo.

- Te, ¿te he hecho daño? - titubea el mayor aturdido, tratando de recobrar el aliento.

- No sólo… abrázame.

Mientras le tenga a su lado no le importa como sea. Es su vida, su mundo, su ancla a la realidad, su razón de ser. Por supuesto que lo abraza. Dean no le va a decir a Sam que sabe el porqué de ese frenesí repentino. Besa la oscura cabeza enterrada en su estómago con una ternura que sólo el pequeño conoce.

- Gracias – gime Sam sin soltarlo y bromea – sé lo que te gustan los momentos sentimentales.

- Por eso no puedes cerrar esa bocaza.

- Gracias, de verdad.

- Ya vale Sam, me van a salir tetas de oírte y a ti también.

- Na, la nena eres tú – lo suelta por fin mirándole con tanto amor que Dean traga saliva conmovido.

A lo mejor es cierto que eso de tener una parte femenina no es tan malo. Empieza a acostumbrarse a ver la vida de otra forma y ahora mismo le da igual que le llame nena. Sabe que el parásito infernal que habita la cabeza de su hermano ahora está dormido, es suficiente de momento.

- Perra – le dice recogiendo su ropa para darse una ducha.

- Imbécil - replica el castaño imitándole.

**_ Continuará...**

**_Cuando me de por ahí :P._  
**


	5. Detenidos

**_Seguimos..._**

* * *

**Dean ½**

**Capítulo IV: "Detenidos"**

- ¿Seguro que quieres que paremos en el bar? - Sam se incorporó en el asiento del copiloto del Impala – habíamos quedado en que no iríamos con el coche a sitios concurridos

- ¿Concu… qué? – se burló su hermano de buen humor

- Con mucha gente

- Donde hay gente, hay pasta Sammy – sonrió el pecoso – estamos sin dinero, es eso o que me ponga en una esquina con mi otro cuerpo.

- No seas idiota – gruñó Sam molesto, lo creía muy capaz.

Dean soltó una carcajada, estaba realmente de muy buen humor. Había dejado de obsesionarse con encontrar una cura para sus transformaciones y una vez asumido el problema no quedaba otra que adaptarse y seguir con sus vidas.

Aparcaron en un polígono comercial, a pocos metros del billar, entre una furgoneta de reparto y una camioneta que ocultaban el llamativo vehículo de la cámara del acceso a la carretera nacional y de las de los establecimientos que habían terminado su jornada laboral.

- No me gusta el ambiente Dean – volvió a quejarse el más joven al evaluar el aspecto de unas quince choppers aparcadas justo en la entrada del bar.

- Sammy, Sammy – meneó la cabeza divertido – a tipos como éstos los hemos desplumado más de una vez

- Y nos hemos metido en líos más de dos… Está bien, vamos.

Era cierto que necesitaban dinero, últimamente habían tenido problemas hasta para conseguir el suficiente para comer. Sam sabía que era su culpa, le costaba dormir, Lucifer estaba más activo o su cabeza más averiada… el efecto era el mismo. Ni la infinita paciencia de Dean ni su devoción estaban siendo lo bastante efectivas.

El mayor lo sabía, sólo había obligado a su hermano a entrar con él en el local para mantenerlo vigilado. Si observaba algo que no le gustara se lo llevaría de allí, pero tenía que conseguir dinero.

Había una partida de póquer en una de las mesas más resguardadas. Las apuestas parecían importantes, sólo necesitaban entrar. Dean Winchester sólo había perdido una partida en su vida, una en la que no se jugaba dinero y su contrincante jugaba con cartas marcadas.

Los ojos verdes del cazador se cruzaron con los grises del motero que tenía el mayor montón de billetes a su lado. Mierda, el tipo le conocía, tenía que salir de allí a toda prisa.

- ¡Dónde vas tan rápido Eddie! – gritó el fornido tipo levantando sus dos metros y casi ciento cincuenta kilos de la silla metálica.

El pecoso intentó levantar a Sam y sacarlo del local, pero el Winchester más joven estaba en trance. No tenía elección, no podía irse y dejar a su hermano solo, indefenso y posiblemente loco.

- Me debes dinero Van Halen – insistió el gigantesco tipo que le había reconocido – mucho dinero

- Te gané limpiamente Robbie – no quedaba más remedio que enfrentarse al furioso mastodonte y confiar en que sus amigos no intervendrían – si me marché tan rápido era porque me estaban esperando, si quieres te puedo dar la revancha ahora.

Los amigos del tal Robbie lo convencieron de que era una buena idea, el cazador suspiró haciéndose el disgustado, podría dar tiempo a Sam para recobrarse y de paso volver a desplumar al motero.

- Esta vez no vas a hacer trampas guapito – amenazó su contrincante haciendo que un par de sus compañeros se acercaran al acompañante rodeando la mesa - ¿qué le pasa a tu novio? ¿lo has drogado?

- Es mi hermano – si alguno de aquellos tipos hubiera tenido la lucidez como para advertir cuando alguien es peligroso, no se habrían reído del cazador cuando lo dijo – sólo tiene un mal día, dejadle en paz.

- Ah, no le vamos a tocar ni un pelito de ese pelucón que tiene, si juegas limpio

- Si le tocáis un pelo os reviento, os lo juro por… Lo juro – afirmó el pecoso con una seguridad que cortó las carcajadas aunque no las sonrisas, ahora sí, algo asustadas.

Dean comenzó perdiendo, aunque era su táctica, esta vez habían sido descuidos provocados por la falta de concentración. Pero no podía apartar la mirada de Sam, sentado entre los dos tipos, mirando al frente, ido, en silencio… Sólo quería salir de allí y llevárselo. Incluso se maldecía a sí mismo por haber entrado allí.

No se puede jugar al póker si tu cabeza está en otro sitio. Su rival lo tenía casi acorralado, apenas le quedaban unos billetes de diez y sabía que no le dejaría ir sin "cobrarse" lo que creía que le debía. "Sam, por favor, Sammy, despierta"

- Venga guapito de cara, muestra tus cartas – rió Robbie mostrando un full de ases seguro de que había ganado

- Subo la apuesta, mi coche contra lo que tienes en la mesa – musitó el cazador echando una nueva mirada a Sam y respirando por fin, cuando éste se la devolvió – aquí están las llaves

- Pero tú sabes mi jugada, juegas con ventaja

- Retírate, gano esta mano y seguimos, no tienes porqué aceptar el envite, aunque tampoco tenías que haber mostrado tus cartas antes de que yo aceptara la apuesta ¿no? – un murmullo hosco dio la razón al cazador

- No voy, recoge tus llaves, tú ganas esta mano – aceptó el motero disgustado

Dean recogió el par de cientos que estaba en juego y al dejar las cartas en la mesa Robbie les dio la vuelta, no tenía nada, ni una sola pareja. El gigantesco tipo se enfureció.

- ¡Has hecho trampas! ¡Has vuelto a hacer trampas!

- Estamos jugando al póker amigo – explicó con arrogancia el rubio, Sam parecía incómodo y algo mosqueado, lo que le ponía de buen humor, era un cambio positivo respecto a esa especie de catatonia que ya le había observado alguna vez – tirarse un farol no es hacer trampas, si hubieses aceptado el envite ahora tendrías mi coche.

- ¡Juega! – rugió Robbie ante las burlas de alguno de sus compañeros. El motero había decidido que fuera cual fuese el resultado de la partida le iba a dar una paliza al niño bonito que se burlaba de él.

Ahora tocaba ganar y, como si las cartas estuviesen de acuerdo con Dean Winchester, los ases, los reyes y las damas comenzaron a aparecer en sus manos dándole prácticamente todas las jugadas siguientes. Cuando se llevó la mesa, desbaratando un nuevo full de ases con un póquer de reinas su adversario perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Los casi doscientos kilos de músculo y tatuajes apartaron la mesa volteándola de un manotazo. No es que el cazador estuviese en su mejor momento de forma física, pero alguien acostumbrado a pelear con gente no sólo más fuerte, sino que podía lanzarte por los aires con un solo gesto, aquella mole enfurecida no le daba ni para empezar.

Se hizo a un lado y lo noqueó de un izquierdazo en el mentón que hubiera jurado, le dolió mucho más a él que al tipo inconsciente. Estaba preparado para abrirse camino a golpes "Sammy, coge el dinero y vámonos", pero el dueño del local tenía otra idea.

- Nadie se mueve de aquí – dijo el propietario del bar, un hombre de más de sesenta que en su juventud seguro perteneció a "Los ángeles del Infierno" apuntando con una escopeta al grupo de alborotadores – tendréis que discutir con la policía quien se va a hacer cargo de esa mesa rota

- Yo mismo – Dean le ofreció parte de lo que había ganado – por favor acéptelo

- No chico, nadie pelea en mi local

- En ese caso, sólo hemos peleado Robbie – dio un toquecito con la punta de la bota al gigantón inconsciente – y yo, los demás no tienen por qué esperar a la poli ¿no?

- Está bien, si los demás quieren irse no tengo inconveniente

- Dean – protestó el Winchester más joven

- Tranquilo Sam, estoy bien ¿tú estás bien? – la mirada llena de preocupación del pecoso recorrió la expresión de su hermano deseando creer la casi imperceptible inclinación de cabeza – esto se aclarará rápido, vete.

Antes de que los amigos de Robbie reaccionaran Sam se marchó. Oculto a la vista de la policía y los ocupantes del bar, contempló el revuelo que se formó cuando detuvieron a Dean. Tenían un gran problema, a juzgar por las medidas que tomaron para sacar a su hermano del bar, le habían reconocido, y eso sólo significaba una cosa: Los leviatanes sabían dónde estaban.

El otro cazador había llegado a la misma conclusión cuando el furgón policial lo recogió para llevarlo a la comisaría. El motero había despertado, y sentado frente a él, parecía algo intimidado, lo que era halagador.

Mientras el tipo con el que había peleado era encerrado en las mazmorras a espera del juzgado de guardia correspondiente, él era llevado a la sala de interrogatorios sin fichar ni nada. Su nombre corría de boca en boca, con nerviosismo, con miedo, y aunque habían cometido un montón de errores en la detención de cara a un posible juicio, no lo habían hecho en las medidas de seguridad. Dean no podría huir solo y no podía pedir ayuda a Sam o también lo cogerían.

El comisario en persona entró en la sala de interrogatorios. Durante unos segundos trató de intimidar con su pose de texano violento al detenido. El tipo delgado y pálido que habían reconocido como uno de los asesinos en serie que un par de meses atrás acabaron con la vida de más de cincuenta personas no se inmutó.

- Vaya, vaya, hemos atrapado a un fantasma – afirmó orgulloso

- Técnicamente no, para ser un fantasma hay que estar muerto – explicó Dean

- Un fantasma graciosillo – El comisario hizo un gesto con el dedo para que apagasen la cámara de la sala – pero se te van a acabar las ganas de bromear, nadie va a decir nada si un asesino en serie llega un poco magullado al juzgado.

- Ya estamos – Dean suspiró - ¿es necesario?

Y se ganó el primer puñetazo. La próxima vez que se quedara sin dinero atracaría un banco como cualquier persona de bien. Escupió algo de sangre y miró a los ojos al policía ciego de ira que creía estar haciendo justicia. El comisario detuvo el siguiente golpe sin tocar al cazador.

- No merece la pena arriesgar mi carrera por una basura como tú – afirmó – además, ya hemos cogido a tu hermano, está en el calabozo y me aseguraré de que no vuelvas a verlo antes del juicio y si es posible, tampoco después.

Dejó un botellín de agua a la altura de sus manos y se marchó suponiendo acertadamente que la noticia afectaba más al criminal que la paliza que había pensado propinarle en un primer momento de ofuscación.

Dean cerró los ojos tratando de imaginar una solución. Si antes lo tenía crudo, ahora… en cuanto los leviatanes supiesen el paradero de Sam y el suyo, la cárcel sería el menor de sus problemas. Alcanzó la bebida y una idea loca surcó por su mente. Si las cámaras estaban apagadas funcionaría.

En el calabozo, Sam tenía otra preocupación adicional. Su insoportable compañero de cerebro no paraba de jugar con lo que veía haciéndole creer que todo el que se acercaba era Bobby. _"Es solo para que no lo eches de menos"_ y no debía afectarle pues sabía perfectamente que sólo eran alucinaciones, pero si le afectaba porque echaba de menos a la única persona, aparte de Dean, en la que había podido confiar.

**_ Continuará...**

**_Cuando me de por ahí :P._  
**


	6. Huída

**_Uno más..._**

* * *

**Dean ½**

**Capítulo V: "Huida"**

- ¿Cómo que ha desaparecido? – el comisario salió de su despacho y llegó a la sala de interrogatorios dónde, como le habían dicho, en lugar de Dean Winchester había una muchacha esposada, vestida como el cazador y a quien alguien había golpeado brutalmente - ¿Pero qué estáis haciendo? ¡Desatadla! ¡Vamos!

No podía hacerse a la idea de cómo aquel maldito psicópata había escapado dejando a la mujer en su lugar. Era imposible que se hubiese cambiado de ropa. ¿Por qué había hecho eso?

Ante todo el fornido policía era un caballero. Así que tomó a la pobre muchacha en brazos y la llevó a su despacho y como estaba inconsciente la tumbó en el sillón de las visitas.

- ¡Carling! ¡trae un poco de agua y unas toallas húmedas! ¡Rápido!

El aturdido ayudante corrió a obedecer mientras el resto de la comisaría buscaba ruidosamente al fugitivo. El comisario reclinó la cabeza de la muchacha maldiciendo al psicópata que la había golpeado de esa manera. Tenía un pómulo tumefacto y un corte en el labio superior.

- Señorita, tranquila, ya está a salvo – intentó tranquilizarla cuando ella despertó y se encogió como si fuera a golpearla – soy el comisario, ¿sabe qué ha ocurrido?

La muchacha negó evitando su mirada. Le practicó los primeros auxilios mientras llegaba la ambulancia. Pobre, debía estar en shock. Necesitaba que le dijera su nombre y cómo había llegado a la sala de interrogatorios, pero no había prisa. Dean Winchester debía estar muy lejos de allí.

Envió a un par de guardas para reforzar la vigilancia sobre el otro Winchester y se quedó haciendo compañía a la chica misteriosa que aún no había dicho una palabra.

Dean tenía el cerebro trabajando a máxima potencia para encontrar la forma de rescatar a Sam… y para inventarse una historia convincente que explicara cómo ella estaba en el sofá del comisario. Pero no se atrevía a hablar, tenía la absurda idea de que le reconocería por la voz.

- Por favor señorita, le aseguro que está a salvo y que ese tipo no volverá a tocarla – el comisario tomó una De las pequeñas manos y se la apretó creyendo infundirle confianza, Dean se tragó las ganas de mandarlo a la mierda y asintió conteniéndose a duras penas – no se preocupe, se que ha sido duro, pero me tiene aquí para lo que sea.

- Gracias comisario.

- Así me gusta, es usted muy valiente, ¿quiere contarme lo que sepa? – pensando que así se sentiría más segura, el comisario Graham se sentó al lado de la chica tomando nuevamente su mano – le prometo que si se siente incómoda pararemos, no quiero presionarla.

- Él me golpeó – gimió Dean ocultando la risa – no sé de dónde salió, y después estaba usted y me trajo aquí.

- Debió encontrar la forma de liberarse, maldito… - el policía no podía imaginar que el estremecimiento de la muchacha era un esfuerzo por contener la carcajada - tranquila, no está aquí, ya debe haber salido del estado. ¿Cómo se llama? Dígame su nombre.

- Gwen Cooper, soy abogada de oficio - ¿Quedaría mal que se sonriera? Probó a hacerlo tímidamente, ¡vaya! ¡quién lo diría! ¡quizás como actor no se comiera una rosca, pero era una gran actriz!

- ¿La envían para defenderlos y ese impresentable la ataca? No permitiré que vea al otro – Graham estaba realmente furioso – tranquila, no tendrá que hacerlo, enseguida llegará mi esposa, me he permitido pedirle que traiga algo de ropa para usted, seguro que está deseando cambiarse ¡Oh, que descuido más imperdonable! ¿No le habrá?

Dean palideció de furia ante la insinuación del comisario. Pero sería bruto el tío, pues no insinuaba a una pobre chica traumatizada (vale, él no era una chica ni estaba traumatizada) que su asaltante podía haberla…

- Creo que algo así lo sabría – musitó fríamente sorprendiendo al comisario.

- Si claro, perdone – el fornido agente de la ley sonrió aliviado - ¿necesita algo más?

- Hablar con mi cliente.

- En serio, no es necesario – respondió condescendiente Graham – es mejor que se quede aquí, yo llamaré al juzgado para que la sustituyan. Nadie puede reprocharle que necesite un descanso.

- No quiero un descanso comisario, tengo que hacer mi trabajo – entendía que estaba tensando un poco la suerte pero Gwen Cooper es de las que se arriesgan ¿no? – es mi primer caso en solitario Graham, si dejo que esto me afecte, no sé cómo volveré a mirar a la cara a algún cliente.

- La entiendo, es usted una joven muy valiente, la acompañaré.

No podía quitarse al amable comisario de encima, así que se conformó con su compañía y llegaron frente a la celda de Sam. El más joven estaba mal, tenía la mirada perdida y se encogía en una esquina como si pudiera escapar de sí mismo. Tenía que sacarlo de allí, pero con el comisario al lado, la cosa se complicaba.

- Déjeme hablar a solas con mi cliente Graham – pidió con una sonrisa.

- Pero… - el policía se derritió al verla sonreír – si claro, está esposado y no se ha movido de ahí desde que lo encerramos, no creo que intente atacarla. De todas formas estaré tras la puerta, si algo le incomoda llámeme.

- Muchas gracias, es usted increíble – volvió a ofrecerle una sonrisa coqueta que hizo tragar saliva al honrado agente de la ley.

Cuando se fue llamó al más joven. Pero Sam ni siquiera levantó la cabeza. No le había oído. Asegurándose de que nadie le estaba viendo, abrió la celda y entró, el corazón le martilleaba en el pecho al tratar de imaginar lo que tenía a la persona más importante de su puñetera vida en ese estado.

- Sammy, eh – susurró tomando su mano – Sammy, estoy aquí.

Los ojos almendrados del cazador le miraron enturbiados sin verle a él. Por millonésima vez sintió un odio tan profundo por el diablo que tuvo que sacudir con fuerza la cabeza para concentrarse.

- Sam, mírame, soy yo – murmuró roncamente acariciando su rostro, vale, quedaba muy nenaza, pero ahora era una mujer ¿no? – Sammy.

- ¿Dean? Yo… - carraspeó el castaño intentando reaccionar – lo siento, me cogieron en el aparcamiento…

- ¿Y mi coche? – preguntó bruscamente la/el cazador, bueno, lo que sea.

- ¿Tu coche? – durante una milésima de segundo la rabia se acumuló en su estómago, y el Bobby que tenía frente a él se convirtió en su hermano-a, ¿Cómo podía preguntarle por su coche?, gruñó molesto – no lo sé, me cogieron antes de llegar al coche.

- Pues entonces tendremos que ir a buscarlo ¿no crees? – un destello de burla surcó los ojos de la mayor mientras liberaba a Sam.

- ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?

- Fácil, soy tu pobrecita rehén – explicó Dean poniendo en manos de su hermano una navaja – tu pobrecita rehén traumatizada a la que amenazarás con matar si no se apartan de tu camino.

- Es peligroso Dean.

- Quedarnos también – al rodear el menudo cuerpo por la cintura y ponerle la navaja en el cuello su hermano se fijó en el golpe en la cara – fue el comisario, pero no importa Sammy, creyó que trataba con un asesino.

- Le… le…

- No importa Sam, sólo hace su trabajo, es buen tío, vamos a salir de aquí, directo al garaje interno, cuando nos pierdan de vista y nos esperen en la calle, robaremos un par de uniformes y salimos por la puerta principal.

- ¿No te parece un plan demasiado evidente?

Dean sonrió y sujetó el brazo que blandía la navaja junto a su cuello, "Comienza el espectáculo". Fue fácil, muy fácil, tal y como había predicho el pecoso, la policía se apostó fuera del garaje a la espera de que el asaltante intentase huir en un coche robado junto a la pobre abogada defensora. Robaron un par de uniformes de guardias de tráfico y en sendas motocicletas de la comisaría llegaron junto a su coche.

Un par de horas más tarde, en otro estado, Dean detuvo el Impala en una zona poco transitada, oculto tras un cobertizo. La cazadora se aseguró de que, de momento nadie les molestaría. Era una de esos cobertizos en la ruta ganadera, que usaban los vaqueros para descansar en las, cada vez menos frecuentes, conducciones de ganado. Con un sistema un tanto arcaico, se podía conseguir agua mediante bomba manual.

Al principio salió algo sucia pero después se arriesgó a probarla, decidiendo que era potable. Sacó a Sam del coche y lo acompañó a la cabaña, volvía a mirarle como si no le viese a él y como si lo que estaba viendo le causase una profunda tristeza.

- ¿Qué crees que ese hijo de puta te hace ver? – pidió, porque así sonó, no era una pregunta, era un ruego.

- Dean, no es…

- Si es importante – las pequeñas manos del mayor tomaron el rostro macilento, acariciando sus pómulos, alisando su frente en un intento inútil de borrar lo que le torturaba – es importante, todo lo que te ocurre es importante para mí.

- Bobby, muchos Bobbys, yo… ¡Lo echo tanto de menos! – gimió el chico bajando la mirada, no quería reconocerlo porque quien intentaba ayudarle lo añoraba tanto o más que él – lo siento.

Las lágrimas brotaron incontenibles entre decenas de "lo siento" que la pecosa trataba de contener también al borde del llanto. Sam cayó de rodillas, abrazándose a la cintura de su hermano mayor que no se le ocurrió otra cosa que desenredarle el cabello con los dedos mientras murmuraba "Está bien Sammy, va a estar bien, todo estará bien"

- Yo también le echo de menos.

- Me decía… me decía que era un idiota – gimió el más joven.

- Y es cierto – carraspeó la muchacha queriendo gastar una broma.

- Sí, es cierto – se calmó el castaño levantando la vista más tranquilo – gracias.

- Si vale, gracias y todo eso – se soltó Dean empezando a cansarse de tanta sensiblería – deberíamos comer algo, no he bebido ni agua hoy…

Comenzó a trastear en la pequeña alacena por si había alguna lata olvidada por los vaqueros. "¡Bingo!" Exclamó al encontrar una de alubias y otra de atún. Sam la abrazó por la espalda hundiendo la cabeza en su cuello besándolo con ansias.

- Hay otra cosa que me apetece más.

- Sammyyyyyyy – regañó ella cuando las enormes manos se colaron bajo la chaqueta azul de la policía de tráfico.

- ¿Me va a detener agente?

- Mira que eres pervertido.

- ¿No eres policía? Entonces tendré que detenerte yo por suplantación de identidad de un agente de la ley… dese la vuelta señorita que voy a cachearla.

- Sammy – volvió a reñir ella.

- La detenida tiene derecho a guardar silencio – le ignoró el castaño besándola con fuerza y borrando de su mente cualquier intento de protesta "¡Maldito crío!"

**_ Continuará...**

**puede que en un par de semanas...**


	7. Problemas con el agua

**_Sorry por la tardanza pero la culpa la tiene mi gemela... Las reclamaciones a ella XDDDDD_**

* * *

**Dean ½**

**Capítulo VI: "Problemas con el agua"**

Hacía cinco días que no tenían agua caliente, así que hacía cinco días que Dean era una treintañera sexi, con cuerpo de vértigo y un carácter de mil demonios.

- Me duele el estómago un huevo – gruñó mientras conducía el Impala – ay, ¡joder!

Detuvo el vehículo en el arcén y se quedó doblada de dolor sujetándose al volante. Pálida. Sam le tomó la temperatura encontrándola un poco fría.

- Descansa un poco, conduciré yo mientras.

Los ojos febriles de su hermano lo fulminaron mientras bajaba del coche y entonces se dio cuenta de la mancha del asiento. ¡Sangre!

- Sammy – balbuceó – estoy sangrando

El castaño bajó a toda velocidad y revisó a su hermana que apenas podía mantenerse erguida y no paraba de quejarse. "Me muero tío, tiene que ser una maldición de alguna bruja, o un mal de ojo". Pero no encontraba heridas por ningún sitio, no sabía de dónde había salido la sangre.

- No tienes nada, no escupes sangre, no veo… - y de repente se echó a reír enfureciendo a la "agonizante" personita que se sujetaba el estómago doblada en dos

- ¿Yo me muero y tú te ríes? – gritó la rubia que si no se sintiera tan mal cogería a su hermano y lo espabilaría a guantazos.

- No te mueres Dean, vaya, tenía que haber previsto esto, tranquilo, estás bien – dijo el menor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- ¿Qué estoy bien?, Sammy tengo agujas rajándome la barriga no puedo estar bien

- No Dean, no son agujas es la menstruación

La chica rubia miró a su hermano con los ojos abiertos de par en par, ¿cómo podía estar tan tranquilo después de decirle eso? ¡Oh Dios! Tenía…

- ¡Cómo me quito la menestración esa! ¡Sammy!

El gigantón que tenía por hermano se partía literalmente de risa y entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta. Se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado, no le resultaba nada gracioso, ¿la puta menstruación esa siempre dolía así? Necesitaba ayuda de verdad y no que se rieran de él.

- Tranquilo Dean, creo que tengo unos paquetes de pañuelos por ahí, servirán mientras encontramos una farmacia. Llamaré a Jody para que nos ayude

- ¿A Jody Mills? ¿Por qué la vas a meter en esto?

- Es una mujer – Sam se enterneció al ver cómo, una vez que había comprendido lo que pasaba, Dean intentaba disimular el dolor – Estás bastante fastidiado ¿verdad?

- Sí, no sabía que esta putada dolía tanto ¿qué le vas a decir a la sheriff?

- La verdad

- Sam…

El castaño acarició la cara de su hermano, hermana… bueno, lo que sea, seguía helada, lo pegó a su pecho frotándole la espalda. Al parecer eso aliviaba a Dean. Se había acostumbrado rápidamente a esa faceta de su hermano, cuando se transformaba aceptaba mucho antes cualquier muestra de cariño.

- Deberías cambiarte mientras llamo a Jody – sugirió sabiendo que a pesar de la trasformación, hablar con la amiga de Bobby resultaría demasiado violento para Dean

La pecosa asintió y se metió en el asiento trasero a cambiarse de ropa usando un paquete de pañuelos como le había sugerido el más alto. Escuchó la conversación de Sam con la sheriff de Sioux Falls sin salir del la parte de atrás del vehículo, genial, también tenía migraña.

- Hola sheriff Mills

- ¿Sam? ¿Estáis bien muchacho? – el castaño sonrió al teléfono, la mujer sonaba preocupada

- Sí, no es nada grave en todo caso – Sam tragó saliva para soltar la bomba – Dean tiene un pequeño problema, lo hechizaron y ahora es una mujer.

- ¿Bromeas?

- No sheriff – el joven prosiguió – es un poco largo de contar, pero ahora es una mujer y por eso necesito tu ayuda, tiene la regla

- Llámame Jody, Sam. – riñó la agente de la ley - Pero eso no es nada que no sepáis muchacho...

- Pues sí, ¿Eso es doloroso?

- Depende, hay mujeres que apenas lo notan y otras que realmente enferman cada vez, pero los dolores duran poco, un día, menos…

- ¿Y sangrar?

- También depende de la persona, dos a cinco días ¿le duele mucho?

- No para de quejarse Jody

- Está bien, consíguele compresas, ibuprofeno y que se aplique calor en la zona, y Sam ¿le haces una foto? Es que no me imagino a Dean como mujer

- Vale – se rió el castaño – cuando no se dé cuenta, muchas gracias Jody.

- Genial, ahora Jody se reirá de mí – se quejó la rubia encogida en el asiento trasero cuando Sam terminó la llamada.

- Nadie se reiría de ti – afirmó el castaño conteniendo la carcajada

- Ahora mismo te odio

Siguieron las recomendaciones de su amiga y se colaron en una granja abandonada a descansar unas horas. El lugar se caía a pedazos pero la cocina aún resistía lo suficiente como para protegerles del viento y del frío de la noche.

Era una cocina antigua, con quemadores y horno de madera, el castaño se preguntaba cómo nadie se la había llevado, una vez restaurada podía valer una pequeña fortuna. Buscó algo de combustible por los alrededores y encontró unos troncos polvorientos en la medio derrumbada leñera.

Dean se había cambiado, como tenía su ropa de mujer manchada había cogido una de las camisas viejas de Sam y lavaba el pantalón en el fregadero con una especie de piedra que olía fatal.

- ¿Hay agua? – preguntó absurdamente el más joven

- ¿No lo ves? Es una bomba, el pozo del que viene aún debe tener algo – murmuró la pecosa frotando la ropa vigorosamente con el improvisado jabón

- Eso huele mal, huele como a aceite rancio

- Creo que es jabón casero, funciona, ¿ves? – le mostró el pantalón que ya casi no tenía manchas - ¿Por qué no buscas una olla o algo? Hay fuego y hay agua, me muero por un baño caliente.

Sam asintió y se acercó a su hermano rodeándolo con sus brazos. Dean venció su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho y suspiró. "Sam, por favor"

Encontró una olla enorme, de restaurante, como para dar de comer a veinte o treinta personas. Mientras la llenaba y la ponía al fuego miró de reojo cómo su camisa se ceñía a la estrecha cintura, realzando el trasero y mostrando las largas y torneadas piernas de la versión femenina del rubio.

¿Encontrarían la solución a su problema? No podía evitar sentirse egoísta, estaba disfrutando esa situación de una forma injusta para Dean. Se acercó a ella avasallándola con su altura, con su fortaleza. Maravillándose por enésima vez de la aceptación que antes había sido tan dura de obtener.

- Te quiero – le susurró acariciándola con rudeza

- Lo sé – replicó pegándose a su cuerpo – pero así no, me repugna un poco

- Tonterías

- Sammy – se quejó Dean al comprender lo que pretendía el castaño

- Tú tienes la culpa, antes no te necesitaba tanto – gruñó el más alto sin soltarla – por favor Dean

- Es asqueroso Sam - ¿asqueroso? La besó como si quisiera llegar hasta su cerebro, poseyendo cada célula de piel de los labios, buscando la pequeña lengua sorprendida por la ansiedad de ese gesto.

Notó el olor dulzón de la sangre cuando el más joven introdujo la mano en el calzoncillo para acariciarla y dudó entre apartarlo o dejarle hacer. Sam desabotonó la camisa dejándola desnuda y tumbándola sobre la mesa destartalada empezó a saborear sus pechos.

Dean respiraba fuertemente por la nariz permitiendo que aquella entidad enorme de músculos y deseo le dominara por completo. Sin apartar los ojos del castaño que, desnudo, rozaba su pene entre los muslos duros y entreabiertos.

El pecoso ya no sentía la frialdad de la mesa, ni el dolor punzante de su costado, sólo el cuerpo duro que le aplastaba sobre la tabla plastificada de la mesita de la cocina. "Bájate" Sam tiró de ella tumbándola boca abajo, los pechos presionados sobre el mueble "Abre las piernas".

Dean se apresuró a obedecer y Sam se metió dentro hasta que quedaron muslo contra muslo. La rubia jadeó de placer, completa, incapaz de moverse rendida al control total que su amante ejercía sobre ella. Terminaron rápido, los dos, sorprendidos por el deseo que los dominaba como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Minutos después Sam preparó el baño, pensativo, analizando lo que acababa de pasar _"Es raro ¿verdad?"_ Ignorando la molesta presencia que volvía a aparecer como cada vez que bajaba la guardia llamó a Dean creyendo que aún estaba en la cocina. Se volvió y se encontró con la mirada inescrutable de su hermano, en el rostro de la muchacha con la que acababa de hacer el amor.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó ella metiéndose en la bañera - ¡Oh! ¡Dios! ¡Esto es la gloria!

- Sí – sonrió al tipo de metro ochenta y seis que casi hacía rebosar el agua – estoy genial.

**_ Continuará...**

**puede que en un par de semanas...**


	8. El lago de la princesa enamorada

**Dean ½**

**Capítulo VII: "El lago de la princesa enamorada"**

Son varias semanas viviendo de esa manera, y lo que al principio fue un drama terrible para el pecoso (en el fondo todavía lo es, míster Machomán, el cazador más duro de la historia, el tío más peligroso que Casanova en un convento, no se acostumbraba a ser la chica de la relación ni cuando "es" la chica de la relación), ahora es… un drama pero con tintes de comedia romántica.

- ¡Esto es una mierda Sammy! ¡No aguanto más! – gimió Dean tirado en la cama en pose melodramática.

Su hermano, acostumbrado a los intermitentes arrebatos de fatalismo sólo sacudió la desordenada pelambrera y continuó investigando. Hasta que una página web llamó su atención.

- ¿Ghostfacers? – murmuró alucinado - ¡No me jodas!

- ¿Ahora ya ni eso? – exclamó el pecoso levantándose como un resorte y mirando por encima del hombro de Sam lo que había sorprendido al muchacho - ¿Esos idiotas? ¡No me jodas!

- Nop, hasta luego no… - sonrió el más joven devolviéndole la puya y ganándose un capón cariñoso – bruto

- Pero, ¿cómo habrán descubierto eso? – preguntó Dean genuinamente sorprendido - ¿Cinco lagos fantasma que aparecen y desaparecen a lo largo de Río Grande? Que idiotez

- Pero tú caíste en uno: "El lago de la princesa enamorada" – citó algo burlón el castaño…

- Pues reza porque se lo hayan inventado o te tiraré al de "Babe, el cerdito valiente" – gruñó el rubio amenazador señalando uno de los nombres ridículos con los que la pandilla de frikis habían bautizado esos lagos - de acuerdo Hot Springs está en la zona…

- ¿Hot Springs? Dean, no seas fundamentalista tío, ellos sabrán el nombre que querían poner a su pueblo, hay demasiados "Hot Springs" por todo el país – murmuró conciliador el cazador más alto

- Venga ya Sammy, vaya pueblo de idiotas, cambiar un nombre centenario por una apuesta de una emisora de radio

Sam sacudió la cabeza, la verdad es que no le importaba en absoluto, ¿habría cosas más importantes que un nombre más o menos ridículo? A él la historia de Truth or Consecuences le parecía simpática… Entonces se dio cuenta de que algo preocupaba a Dean o no se molestaría por algo que ni le va ni le viene.

- Venga escúpelo – preguntó volviéndose hacia él

El pecoso se dejó caer en la cama y le miró a los ojos. Sam tenía razón, lo supo al analizar el gesto indefenso del mayor. Son muchos años, es toda una vida (o varias) junto a la única persona que moriría por ti y regresaría después para estar a tu lado. El menor se arrodilló frente a él, sin decir nada más. Sólo había que esperar, sabía que tarde o temprano lo soltaría… sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

- Sé que ella te hace bien Sammy – murmuró avergonzado Dean escondiendo la mirada.

- Espera, ¿estás diciendo que eres capaz de continuar con esto sólo porque crees que me ayuda a controlar las alucinaciones? – ¿Porqué su hermano es tan sufridamente… idiota! – Dean…

Exactamente ese era el problema. Había notado que cuando empezaba a desvariar, cuando la situación se hacía insostenible, acudía a él, "Mierda" pensó el castaño. Pero eso no tenía nada que ver con lo del cambio de sexo ¿Verdad?, siempre lo ha querido… Sólo que… "Oh, Mierda"

- Yo, no sabía cómo ayudarte y ocurrió esto – Dean contempló a su hermano y se da cuenta de todo lo que su confesión estaba provocando en la castigada mente del muchacho - ¡No! ¡Sam! ¡Tú no tienes ninguna responsabilidad! Por favor Sam, no hagas que lamente haberte dicho nada, por favor.

- Has hecho bien diciéndomelo, pero Dean, estás equivocado, estaré bien cuando todo esto pase, todo lo bien que puedo estar ¿de acuerdo? – se repone el castaño asestando un puñetazo en el hombro de su compañero - ¿te apetece hacer una visita a esos pringados de "la Guarida Infernal"?

Si es posible que Sam Winchester ame más a Dean, pues, después de esa conversación lo quiso aún más. Recogieron sus cosas y partieron rumbo a "El Paso" dónde, según los editores de la página web de sucesos paranormales, deberían volver a aparecer los lagos.

Dean repasó una y otra vez el nombre de los supuestos lagos: Princesa enamorada, Gato siamés, Pato mareado, Panda rojo y Babe el cerdito valiente. "Esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza" tampoco estaban más cerca de la solución que cuando empezó todo eso pero, maldita la gana que tenía de estropear la poca paz que ha encontrado en mucho tiempo.

Sam roncaba en el asiento del copiloto. Hace unos años le habría despertado por osar hacer tal cosa cuando está conduciendo. Ahora incluso le agradaba oírlo "Si ya pienso como una tía… ¿Qué tiene de malo seguir así?". No tenía por qué funcionar, seguro que era una pista falsa, esos idiotas no debían tener ni idea de lo que le ocurría, sólo habían oído disparos y no sabían dónde.

Son muchas horas, pero el mayor de los Winchester tenía toda una vida de práctica llevando el Impala por las carreteras de Estados Unidos. En quince horas traspasaron el cartel de "Bienvenidos a El Paso" y se alojaron en una de esas pensiones del tipo que solían frecuentar antes de verse obligados a borrar su rastro.

- Dos camas – pidió Sam como de costumbre ante la mueca desconfiada del viejo con los dientes podridos que regentaba el negocio.

- ¿Te conozco? – preguntó una muchacha de aspecto asiático

- No creo – el Winchester más joven sí la había reconocido

- Juraría que te he visto antes – y Maggie Zeddemore abrió los oscuros ojos de par en par - ¡Estáis muertos!

- Tranquila, me estás confundiendo con alguien, respira un poco – tuvo que tomarla por los hombros y sacarla a la calle para que se calmara y reaccionara pues la chica estaba tan paralizada por el pánico que no podía ni respirar – Ey, tranquila, Maggie, ¿verdad?, en serio, no voy a hacerte daño.

- Sabía… Pero vosotros matasteis a mucha gente, vosotros…

- No fuimos nosotros Maggie, sino algo que se parecía a nosotros, venga, somos amigos ¿no? – sonrió el altísimo cazador con un atisbo de su antigua amabilidad, se la ganó enseguida, además el borde y antipático era el otro hermano, el mayor que no paraba de decir tacos.

- ¡Joder Sammy! ¡Dijimos que tantearíamos el puto terreno antes de hablar con la panda de frikis! - ¡Voila! Sí, ese que venía del aparcamiento del edificio de enfrente.

- No me hagáis daño – pidió nuevamente aterrorizada.

Les costó un poco convencerla de que no estaban ahí para cargarse a todo el mundo. ¡Porras! Los leviatanes hicieron bien su trabajo. Se reunieron con el grupo al completo en el guardamuebles que la pandilla de Scooby-Doo había alquilado para el equipo de grabación.

Harry y Ed aún estaban furiosos por cierto incidente con un electroimán que, literalmente, acabó con el trabajo más espectacular de la carrera de los Ghostfacers, Spruce era menos rencoroso, y los recibió como si fueran amigos desde siempre.

- Esta investigación es nuestra – sentenció Ed – si queréis participar podéis ser nuestros becarios.

Ese chico no había visto a Dean Winchester dar una paliza a un grupo de tíos que hacían tres de él. Pero tuvo la suerte de que Sam si conocía a su hermano y sus reflejos seguían siendo excepcionales por muy averiado que tuviera el cerebro. El castaño sujetó el brazo de su hermano y afirmó que por ellos estaba bien, que serían los becarios del grupo.

- No sé por qué tenemos que seguirles la corriente a esta pandilla de frikis – se quejó el pecoso de vuelta en la cochambrosa habitación del motel.

- Es más fácil tener acceso a lo que han descubierto si sabemos dónde guardan lo que han investigado Dean – justificó el castaño masajeándose las sienes, le estaba costando desentenderse otra vez al personaje rubio y molesto que amenazaba con desmembrar a Dean si volvía a ignorarle.

- Pero ya lo sabemos Sam – refunfuñó su hermano.

Sam levantó la mirada atormentado, suplicante, y Dean sabía qué hacer, ahora siempre sabía qué hacer y también sabía cómo hacerlo sin que el más joven se sienta culpable. Empezó a desnudarse, protestando sin parar, "Esos chicos sólo van a conseguir que nos maten" sirvió para tirar con furia la camiseta sobre la cama y "Si no tienen ni puta idea, Sam" sirvió para sacarse las botas.

Sonrió maliciosamente cuando el castaño sin decir nada lo atrapó de la cintura del vaquero y lo atrajo hacia dónde estaba sentado. Enterró los dedos en el largo y sedoso cabello castaño dispuesto a lo que fuera por librarlo de todo lo que lo atormenta. A cualquier precio.

Sam soltó el botón del pantalón y tiró de él hacia abajo arrastrando los calzoncillos y dejando expuesta la excitación del rubio. Dejó un beso en el vello rojizo y rizado y subió por el estómago, por el pecho, hasta llegar a los labios mientras Dean le sacaba la chaqueta y desabotonaba la camisa rápidamente.

No sabían cómo había subido tanto la temperatura, estaban sudando, enlazados como si hiciera siglos que no se habían visto, que no se habían tocado. Pugnando por ser el que bese, el que abraza, el que toca más cantidad de piel.

Sus corazones latían con fuerza, ya no había nada más que ellos besándose con la ansiedad de la primera vez, con la desesperación de la última. Nada que pueda distraerlos de la necesidad de demostrar hasta dónde llegaba su devoción, su entrega, su pasión, su…

- ¡Cojones! ¡Un mapache! – Dean empujó al menor sobre la cama y se puso a perseguir lo que fuera que hubiese visto por la habitación.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Dean! – Sam se sentó frustrado en la cama mirando de mala manera al mayor que tumbado en el suelo, desnudo, había metido medio cuerpo bajo la cama.

- ¡Quieto bicho! – le oyó decir – si no me muerdes no te retuerzo el pescuezo.

- ¿De verdad había un mapache? – Eso sí que era raro.

- Míralo – el pecoso sacó una criatura del tamaño de un mapache aunque para su hermano estaba claro que no lo era, era algo mucho más extraño.

- ¡Eso es un panda rojo!

- ¿Qué?

- No es un mapache Dean, es un panda rojo – el mayor de los Winchester comprende en unos segundos lo que ocurre, con la cara roja como una amapola busca la pistola con una mano mientras sujeta fuertemente al animal - ¡Dean! ¡No!

Tiene que arrebatárselo de las manos y protegerlo para que el furioso rubio no le pegue un tiro allí mismo. La situación le haría gracia si no los hubiera estado espiando. Lo mete en la bañera y abre el grifo del agua caliente, Ed Zeddemore los mira empapado y desnudo cubriéndose las vergüenzas como puede.

- Pero vosotros sois hermanos ¡Que asco! – fue lo que se le ocurrió decir al intruso.

- Yo lo mato – rugió Dean liándose una toalla a la cintura - ¡Nos estaba espiando el jodido pervertido de mierda!

**_ Continuará...**


	9. Acampada universitaria

**_Mañana es el gran día, vuelven ese par de idiotas más solos que nunca a intentar salvar un mundo que no merece ser salvado... Bueno... Algunas cosillas buenas si que tiene XDDD. Ganas de ver como los machacan: hasta el infinito y más allá (Menos mal que mi gemela no está aquí ahora mismo o sería ella la que me machacaría a mi, ya sabéis "Sus niños"... Puaj... )_  
**

**_En fin, con este alcanzo por dónde iba en el foro y la semana que viene lo retomo y sigo adelante, ya no queda mucho, yo diría que es el ecuador porque se me estaba yendo la pinza un puñao y no tenía ganas de volver a la planta de psiquiatría... pero tampoco es seguro, lo mismo me da por alargarlo. _**

**_Que seguimos pues..._**

* * *

**Dean ½**

**Capítulo VIII : "Acampada universitaria"**

Sam compartía los instintos asesinos que convertían a su hermano en la versión oscura de Dexter Morgan. Pero, como no era plan de dejar un cadáver descuartizado en la bañera del motel tuvo que contenerse y evitar que Dean le metiese una bala en la cabeza al barbudo miembro de los Ghostfacers.

El irritante "investigador paranormal" se cubrió con la toalla que le ofreció el menor de los Winchester y se mantuvo a una razonable distancia de seguridad del mayor.

- Qué CO-JO-NES haces aquí – exigió saber el pecoso con su pose y su tono de voz más intimidante, mientras se volvía a poner los vaqueros.

- Debéis comprender que es una estrategia válida, debido a nuestro último encuentro, que tratásemos de averiguar vuestro repentino interés por la inves…

- Abrevia gilipollas – le advirtió nuevamente Dean.

Sam se estaba divirtiendo. Aún así retuvo los impulsos asesinos de su hermano e invitó al proyecto de "Cazafantasmas" a explicarse.

- Queríamos saber cómo habíais averiguado lo de los lagos – respondió asustado el cazador aficionado – al veros aquí nos asustamos. ¡Tíos estabais muertos y aparecéis para preguntar por algo que me ha ocurrido a mí! Creí que veníais a matarme.

- ¿Por qué íbamos a matarte antes de que nos espiaras? – preguntó sorprendido el rubio.

- Oye Rambo, ya está bien – se quejó Ed – sé lo que hacéis ¿vale? Estaba allí cuando Corbett murió. Matáis fantasmas, monstruos, todo lo que se os pone por delante.

- No eliminamos nada que no se haya cargado a alguien Ed – explicó Sam.

- Os cargasteis a más de cincuenta personas hace unos meses.

- No éramos nosotros mapache entrometido – gruñó el rubio dejando por fin la pistola en la bolsa, aunque parecía cabreado aún.

Ed Zeddemore respiró por fin. Parecía que esta vez había salvado la vida. Pocas veces había estado más asustado que cuando vio el cañón del revólver del iracundo cazador a milímetros de su frente.

- Supongo que ya no serán nuestros becarios – murmuró.

- No – confirmó Sam – va a ser que no, pero podemos trabajar juntos.

- Sammy – El mayor no tenía la misma disposición.

- Ellos saben algo Dean, les necesitamos.

- Espera – Ed miró alternativamente a la pareja – vosotros también, uno de vosotros cayó en uno de esos lagos ¿verdad?

Dean enrojeció intensamente y buscó su petaca. Necesitaba un trago. Sam contó al muchacho lo del "problemilla" de Dean y el chico se mordió la lengua para no hacer ningún comentario que volviera a irritar al peligroso cazador.

- Escúchame mapache – Advirtió Dean cuando su hermano aclaró todo – si le dices a una sola alma algo de lo que has visto aquí o de mi transformación, te diseco y te pongo en la bandeja trasera de mi coche.

- Mis labios están sellados – prometió Ed.

Las señales electromagnéticas y meteorológicas y otras menos científicas pero tan válidas para los cazadores como las anteriores los llevaban al Parque del Lago Ascarate. Los Ghostfacers tuvieron que admitir que el modo de trabajo de los Winchester era bastante más "profesional" que el de ellos.

Los cazadores, haciéndose pasar por investigadores del Colegio de Ciencias de la Universidad de El Paso que llevaban a un grupo de alumnos a realizar un trabajo de campo sobre la calidad medioambiental del parque, consiguieron un permiso para acampar durante dos noches en las cercanías de los lagos menores.

- Oye Ed – empezó a protestar por décima vez Harry mientras montaban las tiendas de campaña – me traje la pequeña para Maggie y para mi, ¿Por qué tenemos que dejársela a los Winchester?

- Porque lo mejor es que ellos duerman en la pequeña y nosotros cuatro no nos separemos – susurró el de la barba mirando de reojo al menor de los hermanos que montaba en solitario la otra tienda.

- ¿Por qué?

- Confía en mí Harry, es lo mejor.

En la diminuta tienda de acampada facilitada por los Ghostfacers los cazadores no se sentían nada felices debido a la falta de espacio de un recinto más apto para un par de críos que para dos pedazos de tíos de más de seis pies de altura cada uno.

Dean se acostó encima del saco y se quedó frito en cuestión de segundos debido al cansancio acumulado. Sam no tenía esa suerte, contemplo el rostro tranquilo y relajado del mayor en la penumbra de la lámpara a baterías. El pecoso ni se había quitado las gafas de pasta del perfecto disfraz de profesor universitario entusiasta y despistado y éstas colgaban torcidas de la punta de la nariz.

Hay veces que imágenes como esa provocaban que el más joven de los Winchester se preguntara si su hermano hubiese podido hacer otra cosa en su vida, si hubiese ido a la universidad, si no se hubiese visto obligado a sacrificar sus sueños por el bienestar de los demás.

_**~Hace nueve años ~**_

_El chico de apenas veinte años sabía que se jugaba la expulsión con lo que estaba haciendo, pero no podía permitir que el mejor amigo que había tenido desde que huyó de su familia para matricularse en la universidad, perdiera la beca y tuviera que renunciar a sus estudios._

_Entró en el despacho del profesor Shaffer convencido de que éste no le descubriría, pues estaría unos días de baja por una operación de apendicitis. Empezó a buscar en el archivador el examen de su amigo para sustituirlo y alguien encendió la luz._

_Frente a él estaba el profesor sustituto, un estudiante de último año que se iba a hacer cargo de las clases hasta la vuelta de Shaffer. Sólo que el joven, algo más bajo que Sam Winchester, con gafas de pasta, americana de paño de color beige y el rubio cabello bien peinado no era ningún estudiante de último año._

_- No deberías estar aquí – susurró el auténtico estudiante._

_- Tú tampoco, ¿así es como quieres hacerte abogado hermanito? – replicó Dean._

_- No seas idiota, no estoy haciendo trampas, por lo menos no para mí – el pequeño no podía apartar los ojos del aspecto increíblemente sexi de su hermano disfrazado de ratón de biblioteca – ese disfraz no te pega nada._

_- Y una porra, esta mañana han ido a mi clase como el doble de alumnas que van a la del profesor éste – presumió con una sonrisa picarona subiéndose las gafas que se empeñaban en resbalar hasta la nariz – Ahora en serio, ¿por qué te la juegas por ese tío?_

_- Es mi amigo, me ayudó cuando llegué y ahora me necesita._

_Dean asintió pensativo dándole verosimilitud a su disfraz y ayudó a localizar el expediente de un tal Brady para intercambiar los exámenes._

_- Ahora en serio Dean, ¿por qué estás aquí? – preguntó Sam una vez salieron del despacho._

_- Ese chico ¿es tu novio? – replicó con otra pregunta el mayor._

_- Idiota._

_- Sólo quería saber cómo te iban las cosas, ya que veo que estás tan feliz me largo._

_El más joven cogió a su hermano de las solapas de la americana aprisionándolo contra una columna del pasillo central apoderándose de sus labios con rudeza. Dean ni le correspondió ni le apartó. Nunca le apartaría pero tampoco podía permitir que esa necesidad que tenía del pequeño acabara destruyendo sus vidas._

_- Eres mi hermano – riñó cuando Sam se alejó frustrado por su forzada frialdad._

_- Ya, "nada cambiará eso" – acabó de repetir las dos frases con que se despidieron hacía casi dos años – pero yo necesito más Dean, lo necesito todo. Si no estás dispuesto no vuelvas a aparecer._

_**~Ahora~**_

Los recuerdos eran agridulces. El gigante recordaba la expresión con que el pecoso dormido a su lado había recibido su ultimátum. Aparentemente frío, aparentemente indiferente.

- Volviste – musitó – tardaste demasiado pero volviste por mí.

Le quitó las gafas y no pudo evitar besar los labios entreabiertos del mayor. Y, por supuesto, lo despertó sin querer. Se dio cuenta al sentir los finos y nervudos dedos enterrarse en su largo cabello, acariciando y a la vez sujetando su nuca.

Quería parar, no se iban a liar en la diminuta tienda prestada a menos de unos metros de un grupo de entrometidos frikis. Pero no podía, o no quería dejar de saborear los labios que forcejeaban con los suyos, y, a juzgar por las manos que lo sujetaban y la boca que le estaba devorando hasta el alma, Dean tampoco quería.

Si tenían cuidado no les oirían ¿verdad? Sujetó las manos del mayor a ambos lados de su cabeza y logró apartarse del apremiante beso que hacía subir la temperatura del pequeño recinto.

- Un segundo – jadeó con dificultad – quiero asegurarme de que no nos oyen.

- No me importa.

- Dean, por favor – rozó sus labios fugazmente conteniendo la euforia por la necesidad que oscurecía la mirada de su hermano – un segundo y te prometo que te como entero.

- Un… un segundo – se rindió el otro.

Sam se acercó a la tienda más grande. No se escuchaba nada más que el sonido acompasado de cuatro respiraciones. Como, según sus cálculos, los lagos no aparecerían hasta las cinco de la mañana, habían acordado que dormirían hasta las cuatro y media. Tenían unas seis horas.

- No vamos a descansar nada Dean – advirtió.

- Dormir está sobrevalorado, Sammy – replicó tirando del jersey del más joven hasta tumbarlo sobre él.

**_ Continuará...**


	10. Un gato fullero

**_Este es un caso especial, no esperéis que vaya tan rápido siempre, sólo estoy un poco nervioso y la histérica de mi gemela con sus gritos de "Mis niños, esta noche veo a mis niños..." tampoco es que ayude mucho, al menos la tendré entretenía un rato._**

**_Ya estamos a la par que en mi LJ y el Supernatural_foro_**

**_Uno más _****_..._**

* * *

**Dean ½**

**Capítulo IX : "Un gato fullero"**

"_Cuatro de la mañana: el equipo está preparado. Los integrantes de los Ghostfacers en cooperación con los Winchester investigan la sorprendente aparición de una cuarta laguna junto a las tres hermanas pequeñas del Lago Ascarate_"

- ¿Toda esa parrafada cansina era necesaria? – Gruñó molesto Dean bostezando tan ruidosamente que parecía un maullido.

- Tío, no interrumpas que estamos grabando – se quejó Spruce – tendremos que empezar de nuevo chicos.

- Dejadnos hacer nuestro trabajo o… - Harry se empinó intentando intimidar al cazador más veterano, cosa bastante complicada si apenas le llegas al hombro y el tipo tiene unas espaldas que hacen tres de ti.

- O qué – los gatunos ojos del cazador taladraron al aspirante a Cazafantasmas.

- Nada, Harry, cállate, Spruce, valdrá lo que tenemos después podemos eliminar la voz de Dean de la cinta – Intervino Ed, nervioso.

- Venga chicos, no discutamos – Maggie enfocó con su cámara al miembro más alto del grupo - ¿Te ocurre algo Sam?

- No, sólo creí ver algo – el cazador levantó su escopeta con aspecto preocupado – junto a la orilla, algo pequeño.

- ¿Otro puto mapache? – pero el menor de los Winchester tenía razón, algo corría por la maleza en dirección hacia ellos – mierda, ¡que viene!

Un gato de raza siamesa saltó sobre el rubio tratando de alcanzar sus ojos y arañando salvajemente su cara antes de recibir un golpe que lo dejó tirado en el suelo inmóvil.

- ¡Pobre gatito! – Maggie se acercó tocándolo y suspirando aliviada – es una gatita y está viva, menos mal.

- Pues menos mal que está viva, así podré retorcerle el pescuezo – Dean trataba de enjugarse la sangre con la manga de la camisa – bicho repelente.

- A ver – Sam había empapado una toalla con agua y yodo y comenzó a curar a su hermano – ten cuidado Maggie, si despierta ahora con el susto es capaz de hacerte daño, deberíamos meterla en una caja o algo…

- ¿Piensas lo mismo que yo? – preguntó su hermano quitándole la toalla para aplicársela el mismo.

- No… ¿tú crees?

- Dímelo tú.

- Pero, ¿Por qué te ha atacado?

- Solo hay una forma de saberlo.

- Chicos, chicos – Ed interrumpió la críptica conversación de los hermanos – iluminadnos, ¿de qué demonios estáis hablando?

Dean fue a las tiendas de acampada y trajo de vuelta un termo con te caliente. Sin mediar palabra lo vertió sobre el gato que en cuestión de segundos tomó ante ellos la apariencia de una adolescente de largo cabello rojo.

- ¡Es una niña! – exclamó Harry – y le pasa como a ti Ed, ¡Hay más!

- No es una niña, es un monstruo – el mayor de los Winchester sacó su pistola nacarada dispuesto a disparar en la cabeza de la muchacha inconsciente.

- ¡Eh! ¡Tío! ¡No vamos a dejar que mates a una cría! – Spruce cogió el trípode de la cámara blandiéndolo frente al cazador.

- Dean, espera – Sam bajó el arma de su hermano y se agachó junto al cuerpo desnudo de la muchacha inconsciente - ¿Es la que seguías?

- Sí, es bastante más fuerte de lo que parece.

- Es la última Dean.

- Son como ratas, se multiplican muy rápido.

- ¡Basta! – Ed se había quitado la chaqueta y cubierto con ella a la muchacha – no sé de qué estáis hablando, pero ahora mismo parecéis un par de psicópatas. La necesitamos, según la leyenda hay una forma de romper el hechizo y ella forma parte.

- Explícate – sugirió el castaño.

- Tenemos que averiguar si hay más afectados y encontrar el punto neutro de aparición de los lagos. Una vez lo hagamos, todos los que nos transformamos debemos sumergirnos en nuestros respectivos lagos que rodearán ese punto y se romperá el hechizo, pero, si uno sólo de los afectados no está presente, el hechizo se hará permanente – Explicó el jefe de los Ghostfacers.

- Te lo acabas de inventar – acusó el pecoso.

- No, no se lo ha inventado – Harry entregó a los cazadores un trozo de cuero de búfalo con unas inscripciones indígenas – un primo lejano de Spruce nos lo tradujo, básicamente es lo que dice aquí.

- Genial, ya tenemos el mapache "voyeur" y la gata asesina, espero que no haya más…

Sam palmeó la espalda de su hermano como consuelo y tomó en brazos el menudo cuerpo inconsciente de la chica ante la alarma de los "civiles".

La nueva reunión en la habitación del motel del grupo de investigación estuvo un poco agitada. Habían vestido a la chica con ropa de la versión femenina de Dean y después el veterano cazador había sido inflexible en su idea de esposarla a una silla.

- Una cosa es que os ayudemos con vuestro problema de transformación y otra que admitamos que secuestréis a una niña – manifestó Ed – es una menor, y el secuestro es un delito federal.

- No es una niña, es una cosa – aseguró el pecoso sin perder de vista a su prisionera.

- Dean, relájate, nadie la va a soltar pero la necesitamos – Sam intentó convencer a su hermano – además, la detuviste a tiempo, no es propiamente una de ellas todavía, su padre sigue vivo.

- Y tendrá que usar una pierna de plástico por el resto de su vida… Está bien, la necesitamos, pero no pienso dejarla libre – El cazador tomó las constantes de la chica – ya debería despertar, tampoco le di tan fuerte… creo que tiene fiebre.

Ante los ojos de los presentes, la muchacha dejó de aparentar unos quince años para ofrecer la imagen de una joven de veintipocos. Los Ghostfacers no salían de su asombro. No así Sam, ni su hermano, ellos no habían llegado a presenciarlo antes pero sabían que las amazonas crecían a una velocidad inusitada.

La chica abrió los ojos y miró con odio a los cazadores que habían impedido su destino. Forcejeó con las esposas pero estaba bien sujeta, aunque la silla crujió alarmantemente. Dean mostró su arma a la muchacha que dejó de luchar.

- ¿Y tú en qué te conviertes? – escupió la atractiva pelirroja – caíste al mismo lago, cazador, ¿eres un gato también?

- Cállate – amenazó el rubio

- Seguro que eres un gatito lindo

- No te importa, no os importa a ninguno – replicó Dean nervioso

- En mujer – explicó su hermano

- ¡Sammy!

La revelación sorprendió a la "pandilla caza misterios", entonces ¿el mismo lago podía convertirte en cosas diferentes? ¿No estaban buscando cinco? ¿Sólo uno?

- No te sulfures Dean – el castaño se acercó a la chica – creímos que te habías ahogado, ¿saliste antes que mi hermano? – ella asintió con la cabeza – y ya eras un gato, interesante.

- Deja de hacerte el listillo y comparte con la plebe, Sammy.

- Debemos encontrar el lago, pero no podéis entrar a la vez, tendréis que seguir un orden, creo – se explicó el castaño

- ¿Y si no conocemos el orden correcto? – Ed Zeddemore intuía la respuesta por lo que preferiría, por una vez, estar equivocado

- No lo sé, os quedaríais como estáis, intercambiaríais las transformaciones… ni idea.

- Genial – se quejó Dean

- Deberíamos soltarla hermano

- ¡QUÉEEE!

- No huirá

- ¡Ni de coña!

- Dean

- ¡Ni de coña!

El mayor, sin dejar de refunfuñar sacó las llaves de las esposas y con todo el recelo del mundo liberó a la joven que aparentaba unos diez años más que cuando la ataron a la silla.

- Gracias guapa – dijo ella levantándose

- Te estaré vigilando, si te sales del guión te meto una bala en la cabeza, Pelirroja – advirtió el cazador

- Me llamo Lísipe, no pelirroja y de momento no tienes que temerme, cuando todo esto termine reclamo mi derecho a luchar contra ti a muerte – antes de que nadie pudiese impedirlo sujetó a Dean contra la pared haciendo gala de la fuerza inhumana de su raza – hasta entonces, se más respetuoso

- Suéltame mocosa – se debatió inútilmente el rubio

- Suéltale – Sam apuntó con su propio revólver a la chica en la cabeza – por favor, estamos muy cansados, ha sido un día muy largo y todos tenemos mucho en que pensar.

Como un acuerdo por unanimidad todos aceptaron las indicaciones del menor de los Winchester y marcharon a sus respectivas habitaciones. Lísipe se quedó con Maggie ante la frustración de Harry que tuvo que compartir alojamiento con Spruce y Ed.

- Esta historia se está convirtiendo en el camarote de los Hermanos Marx – gruñó Dean cuando por fin se quedaron solos

- Es divertido tener gente alrededor para variar – murmuró Sam abrazándolo por detrás – aunque me alegro de que ya se hayan marchado

- Sammy – ronroneó el mayor

- ¿Um? – sonó en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro

Las enormes manos del cazador más joven desnudaron expertamente al pecoso que dejó caer su cabeza en el pecho de Sam. Lentamente, sin dejar de acariciarlo, el castaño lo arrastró hasta la cama sentándose en el borde y sentándolo a su vez sobre sus piernas.

- Quiero… - comenzó a pedir Dean antes de que lo silenciase con un dedo en los labios

- Voy a acariciarte hasta que supliques que te folle – musitó desesperado

Estaba en una posición extraña, totalmente desnudo, sentado sobre el pequeño que aún conservaba sus vaqueros, y siendo acariciado de una forma que no creía poder soportar mucho más. Jadeó al sentir los dedos largos del castaño abrirse paso dentro de él.

- ¿Puedo suplicar ya? – pidió

- Puedes empezar – aceptó Sam profundizando en la caricia y haciéndole retorcer de placer.

- Sammy – suspiró – júrame que no te rendirás, que te quedarás conmigo

- Siempre estaré contigo, no voy a abandonar

Dean se volvió atrapando la boca del más joven entre sus labios con toda la necesidad y con todo el amor que llevaba dentro.

**_ Continuará...**


	11. Te digo que eso es un cerdo

**_Feliz de la vida con el regreso del rubito y del sasquatch, y sobre todo de Crowley ^^ (y hasta me han hecho un review de esos y todo ^^)_**

**_Seguimos..._**

* * *

**Dean ½**

**Capítulo X: "Te digo que eso es un cerdo"**

_Houston. "Cuartel general" de los Encarafantasmas_

El lago fantasma había vuelto a desaparecer y las señales parecían ocultarse tanto de los Winchester como de sus eventuales aliados, los Ghostfacers. Estos últimos tenían que volver a casa y como los cazadores no tenían un sitio mejor dónde ir… los acompañaron.

Los padres de Ed y Maggie se habían ido de viaje, la casa del líder del grupo de "investigadores paranormales" se convirtió en el alojamiento provisional de un par de cazadores psicópatas presuntamente muertos y de una chica monstruo de apenas siete meses de edad que aparentaba veintiséis años. Ed Zeddemore no creía que pudiese tener inquilinos aún más extraños… Pero eso era porque no había llegado a coincidir con el par de cazadores de lo sobrenatural el tiempo suficiente.

- Bueno, yo tengo que ir a trabajar, así que no enredéis, no quiero que mis padres sospechen que he metido a gente extraña en su casa – el joven investigador se puso su chaqueta de gerente de la hamburguesería donde trabajaba – volveré al anochecer, ¿seguro que no os mataréis unos a otros mientras estoy fuera?

- Puedes marcharte tranquilo, yo me encargo – sonrió Sam ante el mohín de disgusto de Lísipe y el gruñido disconforme de Dean.

- Si, gracias, confío en ti, eres el único que tiene la cabeza en su sitio – aceptó el anfitrión entregándole una copia de las llaves de la casa.

- Sí claro… - se quejó el pecoso.

- Nosotros podemos investigar un poco – dijo Maggie – a mi aún me quedan unos días de vacaciones en la Universidad, podemos examinar lo que tenemos a ver dónde será la próxima materialización del lago.

- Esta chica me gusta Sammy – aceptó el mayor de los Winchester deseando distraer su mente con algo – Guíanos Mag.

La muchacha se arregló el cabello en un moño toda ruborizada ante el interés del mayor de los cazadores. Iba a mostrarles unos datos nuevos recogidos por los sensores meteorológicos esa mañana cuando vio algo extraño cruzar delante de la puerta abierta de la cochera.

- Chicos, creo que he visto un cerdo vietnamita pasar corriendo por ahí delante – musitó en voz baja señalando fuera.

- ¿Vietnamita? ¿Y por qué no coreano? ¿le has visto el pasaporte? – se burló el cazador rubio.

- Es una raza Dean – explicó condescendiente el castaño asomándose fuera - ¿Seguro?

- Genial, jamón para cenar – el pecoso amartilló su pistola de culata nacarada y con su expresión más terrorífica salió fuera dispuesto a desahogar su frustración con el bicho en cuestión.

- ¡No! ¡Qué haces! – la chica Zeddemore le sujetó de un brazo - ¿y si es de los vuestros? Recuerda que si te lo cargas…

Una exhalación pelirroja se perdió entre los setos arrancando una valla de madera blanca y un par de arbustos sacando un extraño animalillo apenas más grande que un conejo que chillaba como un cochinillo en el matadero.

- ¡Eso es un cobaya! – exclamó el mayor de los Winchester guardando su arma decepcionado.

- Te digo que eso es un cerdo – insistió Maggie – míralo bien.

- Tiene razón, es un cerdo de raza vietnamita, aunque parece muy pequeño, hola amiguito – Sam intentó acariciarlo y el bicho trató de morderlo – parece que no le gusto.

- A mí tampoco me gusta él – Dean gruñó al animal que se encogió en los brazos de Lísipe – si me entiendes atiende bicho, aquí a Sam no se le muerde o yo te convierto en hamburguesa.

- ¿No deberíamos bañarlo con agua caliente? – sugirió la amazona, mientras el asustado animalillo parecía estar de acuerdo quedándose muy quieto.

- Si, ¿por qué no? – aceptó Sam y su hermano guardó su arma, conforme.

Durante el transcurso de este extraño, fastidioso y enrevesado trabajo habían visto ya de todo, o, al menos, eso creían hasta que el albornoz de la entrada cobró vida propia para tapar a un furioso y empapado Rey del Infierno.

- Desde luego, el lago transformista ha dado en la tecla contigo – se mofó el pecoso.

- Cállate Ken depresivo – intento mantener una dignidad insostenible con el albornoz rosa de la señora Zeddemore, Crowley salió de la ducha – sabéis que pasa aquí, contádmelo.

- No estás en posición de amenazar – advirtió el mayor de los cazadores antes de salir despedido por los aires hasta quedar adherido a la pared a casi un metro del suelo.

- Déjale Crowley – Sam amenazó al demonio con un frasco de agua bendita que tuvo la virtud de hacer palidecer a la poderosísima criatura.

- Tranquilo chaval, no voy a haceros daño – soltó al rubio – se que estáis investigando sobre esto, y me parece bien, me conviene, os ayudaré.

- Espera, espera ¿Nos necesitas? – Dean demostró por qué seguía siendo uno de los cazadores más eficaces del mundo – eso sólo puede significar que cuando te conviertes eres sólo un cerdo, sin poderes demoníacos ni nada.

- No intentes pensar tan rápido o te hervirá el cerebro guapito – con un chasquido de dedos el Demonio volvía a llevar su elegante terno negro.

- Creo que tienes razón Dean – musitó el menor de los Winchester quitándole el tapón a la petaca de agua bendita.

- ¡Un momento chicos! – reculando Crowley levantó las manos en son de paz – puede que sí o puede que no, pero no me agrada ir por ahí oliendo a hamburguesa con patas, hagamos una tregua, ahora mismo tenéis enemigos más importantes que yo y sé que al menos uno de vosotros también se convierte en algún animal de otro modo no estaríais trabajando con una… ¿Eres una amazona?

- Sí, me llamo Lísipe.

- Eres muy bonita – sonrió el demonio coqueto.

- Tú tampoco estás mal – respondió coqueta la chica monstruo.

- Esto ya es lo último que esperaba ver, ¿tú no eras maricón? – se quejó Dean ante el antinatural (al menos, para él) coqueteo de las dos poderosas criaturas.

- Con ese cerebro privilegiado yo no sé cómo aún hay demonios sobre la faz de la tierra – suspiró el de negro – en fin, ¿Quién es el cambiaformas? ¿El alce o el muñequito?

- Él – señaló Lísipe al odiado cazador que la había convertido en la última de su raza – y se convierte en chica.

- Chivata, cotilla, cotorra, soplona…

Su hermano tuvo que interponerse de nuevo para evitar otra pelea en la que el pecoso siempre llevaría las de perder. Sabían que no era buena idea volver a tratar con el demonio más tramposo del infierno, pero, ¿qué otra opción tenían?

Además, aún debían encontrar al quinto hechizado para poder deshacer la maldición del lago cambiante, por lo que tendrían que dispersarse para buscar. De mala gana permitieron al demonio marchar con la promesa de que cuando encontrara algo se pondría en contacto con ellos.

La amazona, sin embargo, prefirió quedarse con los Ghostfacers, ellos tenían los medios para investigar y ella, a pesar de su corta edad, tenía la experiencia y la capacidad para hacerlo.

El Chevrolet Impala dejó Texas mientras su meditabundo conductor no paraba de cuestionarse si no estarían cometiendo otro estúpido error al no haber acabado con Crowley y la chica cuando tuvieron oportunidad.

- Déjalo Dean, me duele la cabeza de oírte pensar – el castaño tenía mala cara, su viejo compañero de viaje había vuelto a hacer acto de presencia.

- Es Crowley Sam, nos la jugará…

- Lo sé, pero, ¿qué otra cosa podemos hacer? – el vehículo se detuvo fuera de la carretera y una mirada ansiosa del mayor lo cogió desprevenido - ¿En serio?

- Intento contenerme desde hace horas Sammy – suplicó el conductor – no lo entiendo, no es normal…

Pero a Sam hace tiempo que pensaba que lo normal era lo más raro que había en sus vidas. Atrajo al mayor del cuello de la chaqueta dejando un tenue beso en sus labios. Dean salió del coche confundido por el cúmulo de sensaciones que lo atosigaban sin piedad, cada vez más intensas, cada vez más exigentes.

Sam salió a buscarle sin comprender ese triste intento de huida. Un aire frío les trajo el sonido de un trueno a escasas millas, ni siquiera habían visto el resplandor del segundo relámpago cuando unas gruesas gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre los dos. El cuerpo del pecoso menguó entre sus brazos, volviéndose ligero y manejable.

- Joder – masculló la dulce voz de la versión femenina del pecoso – encima esto.

- Voy meterte en el coche – Sam, no analizó el ansia que se había apoderado de él al tocarla, la tomó en brazos sin ningún problema.

- No, Sammy, dentro no, mojaré el asiento – susurró en su oído – sobre el capó.

Estaban fuera de la vista de cualquiera que pasara por la carretera, el capó seguía tibio del largo viaje, a pesar de la lluvia, la sentó sobre el mismo y le sacó la enorme ropa de encima.

Sus labios se encontraron, entrelazándose. Sus dedos se aprisionaron las manos mutuamente, Dean gimió bajo el enorme cuerpo, todo músculo y pasión, que se frotaba piel contra piel.

La lluvia cayó con más fuerza empapándoles sin piedad. Pero ni la notaron, estaban demasiado concentrados en la piel del otro, en el placer del otro, en exprimir hasta el último gramo de cordura, en llegar al límite más salvaje de la pasión.

Terminaron, sacaron unas mantas del maletero y se envolvieron en ellas para descansar en el asiento trasero del coche. El cabello rubio y corto, aún empapaba el pecho desnudo del más joven, que usó un extremo de la manta para secar con ternura a su hermano, hermana o lo que fuera… Porque, a ver si nos vamos enterando, le daba igual mientras fuera Dean.

**_ Continuará...**


	12. La que faltaba para el duro

**_Bueno, hoy es SW ("Supernatural Wednesday") así que toca actualizar :P, como la gemela es una puñetera pesada (Sí, lo es, y además una cursi mojigata con complejo de inferioridad ¬¬) tengo que explicar el título por que "No todo el mundo tiene tu edad, no todo el mundo es español, no todo el mundo sabe lo que es un duro..." y un largo etc..._**

**_No se cual sería la equivalencia en ingles o en otros países, El título, la expresión, significa: "La que faltaba" pero exagerado. Y un duro, era coloquialmente la moneda de cinco pesetas (Antes de la llegada del Euro) ¿Se me entiende? ¿no? Pues lo siento, ni soy maestro ni soy escritor _**

**_Continúo pues..._**

* * *

**Dean ½**

**Capítulo XI: "La que faltaba para el duro"**

Desde hacía semanas no tenían noticias de ninguno de sus nuevos aliados. Y como los Winchester no se distinguían precisamente por su paciencia decidieron matar el tiempo haciendo lo mejor que sabían hacer (… bueno, lo segundo): salvar personas y cazar monstruos.

Un leviatán, dos brujos y un nido de vampiros después, hicieron parada en casa de Jody Mills. La sheriff de Sioux Falls los recibió con los brazos abiertos y la complicidad de todo un pueblo consciente de la deuda que tenían con ellos.

Necesitaban un lugar para descansar, al menos unos días. El leviatán había sido complicado de eliminar y en el proceso Dean se había roto un brazo, por lo que no le convenía conducir (aunque hiciera caso omiso del doctor, su hermano y cualquiera que le indicara que debía llevar la escayola en cabestrillo durante varias semanas).

- Al menos consintió en ponerse escayola – comentó Sam a su amiga con gesto agotado.

- Me la puse para que te quitaras esa cara de vinagre – gruñó el pecoso preocupado.

- No entiendo cómo Bobby podía aguantar a este cabezota Sam – riñó la agente de la ley - ¿es siempre tan terco?

- Ahora está en su fase suave Jody – sonrió el más alto – en su fase terca se habría quitado la escayola y habría ido a cazar algo para hacerse el duro.

- Oye, ya vale, que estoy delante, si no me pongo el cabestrillo es porque no me hace falta – Dean se enfurruñó como un crío antes de una pataleta, se cruzó de brazos bruscamente y… - Ahhhh, ¡ay! ¡Dios! ¡Joder!, tengo que quitarme esto, ni siquiera puedo cruzar los brazos sin hacerme la puñeta.

- Usa esto de cabestrillo y descansa o tendré que usar mi voz de madre enfadada contigo – la sheriff le anudó un enorme pañuelo al cuello para que dejara descansar el brazo con la escayola, que lo inmovilizaba desde encima del codo hasta la muñeca.

- Me tienes que enseñar a usar ese truco Jody – se rió el Winchester más joven al ver el gesto obediente y avergonzado con que su hermano accedió a usar el pañuelo – estoy por dejarlo aquí contigo unos días a ver si me lo educas un poco.

- Ahí te has pasado mocoso – volvió a gruñir el cazador más veterano, aunque no hizo ningún ademán de quitarse la sujeción del brazo.

- Una semana, tengo camas, ducha y me gusta la compañía – indicó la mujer con una sonrisa – no aceptaré un no por respuesta, necesitáis parar un poco y descansar.

- Sí, señora – respondieron a dúo el par de cazadores.

- Si os oigo decir otra vez: sí señora, os encierro toda la semana en una celda de comisaría.

- Entendido Jody – se apresuró a responder Sam.

- Sí, señ…sheriff – rectificó Dean en el último segundo.

Era agradable que alguien cuidase de ellos para variar, sobre todo cuando eran un loco y un tullido que sólo se tenían el uno al otro. El rubio se dejó caer en el sofá con un suspiro agotado que hizo que la mujer y su hermano se mirasen con complicidad, pero estaba muy cansado para seguir manteniendo su pose de "Cazador superduro que no se inmuta por tonterías como los huesos rotos". Aunque hay algo que no puedes evitar si te llamas Dean Winchester y hueles los problemas por muy escondidos que estén.

- Espera un momento – se incorporó mirando una rebeca que le resultaba extrañamente familiar - ¿desde cuándo usas rebecas de lana con el uniforme de trabajo, sheriff?

- No es mía, es de alguien que os conoce y que vino a pedirme ayuda para encontraros…

- Sammy, tu ex está en la ciudad – se rió el herido al ver la cara de susto que se le había quedado a su hermano - ¿Y dónde está mi excuñadita?

- Aquí Dean – la muchacha se atrevió a mostrarse, mirando bastante avergonzada al más alto – lo siento amor mío, sé que prometí que no volverías a verme, pero se trata de algo que sólo vosotros podéis arreglar.

- Becky, yo no soy tu amor – le recriminó el joven cazador dudando entre preguntar qué quería y esconderse detrás del hombre del brazo roto.

- Oh, cariño, no te guardo ningún rencor – sonrió la chica con gesto digno – podemos ser amigos, os prometo que se acabó lo de hacer pactos con demonios y todo eso.

Jody no comprendía de qué iba la conversación. Aquella muchacha se había presentado en comisaría buscando a Bobby Singer y la sheriff, intrigada, había logrado sonsacarle que tenía un problema de la competencia de sus amigos y que necesitaba ayuda experta, pero no sabía de qué se trataba. Ahora descubría que la aparentemente inofensiva Rebecca Rosen, conocía bastante bien a los Winchester.

- Ante todo, lamento un montón vuestra pérdida – dijo la rubia acariciando los fornidos brazos de Sam para darle el pésame – sé lo que Bobby significaba para vosotros. Yo también le tenía cariño.

- No le conocías – gruñó Dean fulminando con la mirada a la pequeña sobona.

- Quizás en persona no, pero, te recuerdo que sé prácticamente todo de vosotros hasta que…

- Ya basta Becky – susurró Sam - ¿Qué quieres?

Ella se sentó pensando en cómo les iba a contar su problema. Y era algo grave, ellos se dedicaban a matar monstruos ¿y si consideraban que lo que le ocurría la convertía en una de esas cosas que tenían que destruir?

- Yo no soy un monstruo, sólo soy una víctima, y necesito vuestra ayuda.

- Tranquila Becky, es imposible que tú seas un monstruo – Dean apoyó su mano sana en la rodilla de la chica al presentir que estaba en problemas – cuéntanos ¿vale?

- No soy un metamórfico, ni nada de eso, sólo tuve un accidente – Sam dejó de protegerse tras su hermano, parecía interesado por su relato – estábamos de acampada, un meeting del en el nacimiento del Río Grande, ya sabéis por lo de vuestro encuentro con el Wendigo, íbamos disfrazados y todo eso, leíamos algunos fanfics y nos lo estábamos pasando muy bien cuando un pequeño lago apareció de la nada. Nos quedamos asombrados… y yo me acerqué a la orilla, resbalé y caí dentro.

Los Winchester intercambiaron una mirada profesional.

- Te conviertes en pato ¿verdad? – sugirió Dean, y ante la extrañeza de su hermano explicó – era el que faltaba, ahora están todos.

- ¿Cómo sabes? Creí que tendría que echarme agua y transformarme para que me creyeseis – murmuró la muchacha abrumada.

- No hace falta, te creemos y podemos ayudar – afirmó Sam.

Ya tenían a todos los implicados, tocaba descubrir la manera de revertir el hechizo. Becky suspiró aliviada, había creído que los Winchester se tomarían mal el volver a verla después de su "desliz", cuando drogó y secuestró a Sam para convertirlo en su marido. Sin embargo a los cazadores ya no les importaba.

Había algo más que flotaba denso en el ambiente y que activaba en la joven el Modo "Supernaturalfan". Porque, aunque no era raro que Sam tratase de que Dean estuviese cómodo y no hiciese esfuerzos (a fin de cuentas el pecoso tenía un brazo roto y aspecto de haber chocado con un camión) sí resultaba bastante sorprendente la brusca sobreprotección que el herido ejercía sobre su hermano menor.

Después de lograr ponerse en contacto con los Ghostfacers, (la moderadora de la página web de fans del wincest estaba feliz: otros personajes de los libros a los que podría conocer en persona) y de una tarde de intensas investigaciones en las que la muchacha se reveló como una eficaz buscadora de información, Becky decidió marcharse a una pensión, pues no le parecía bien abusar de la hospitalidad de la sheriff Mills.

Cuando recogió su bolso y su chaqueta del ropero junto a la habitación de invitados notó que la puerta estaba abierta. Curiosa, se acercó al oír un murmullo dentro. Era Dean, tarareaba bajito algo de Scorpions mientras acariciaba el pelo de su hermano que dormía apaciblemente tumbado sobre su estómago.

"¡Lo sabía!" Pensó la muchacha triunfante pero a la vez algo decepcionada. Los ojos verdes del cazador la descubrieron entrecerrándose amenazadoramente. Decidió no ocultarse y demostrarle que no tenía nada que temer de ella.

- Creo que lo supe siempre – susurró.

- ¿Y? – el desafío impregnaba el murmullo hosco del Winchester.

- No puedo escandalizarme – Becky se sentó en la camita acariciando con ternura al durmiente – es algo que aprendí de vuestros libros, puede que en otras circunstancias estuviera mal, pero sois adultos, tenéis derecho a elegir, a decidir a quién queréis y a quién no.

- Vaya – el del brazo escayolado la miró como si la descubriera por primera vez – gracias.

- Gracias a vosotros por no echarme a patadas.

- Arreglamos aquello ¿no?, mientras no quieras secuestrarle otra vez – sonrió con picardía.

- ¿Puedo quedarme a ver…?

- ¡Sal de aquí friki pervertida! – Dean se había puesto blanco ante la insinuación de la chica.

- Sólo un poquito – Sam se revolvió despertando automáticamente – hola cariño.

- ¡Becky?

- Yo, ya me iba - rió la muchacha saliendo de la habitación dejando al mayor de los Winchester entre alucinado y cabreado.

- ¡Quería quedarse a ver como tú y yo…! – gimió el pecoso - ¡Está loca!

- Ummmm, no sé, a mi me gustaría verlo si estuviese en su lugar – Sam tomó el rostro de su hermano entre las manos riéndose de la expresión exageradamente sorprendida del mayor – un tío tan guapo como tú es siempre algo digno de ver.

- ¡Sammy! – el reproche surgió automáticamente.

- Es cierto.

Con cuidado de no lastimar el brazo herido besó los labios entreabiertos por la incredulidad. Un besito al de arriba, un besito al de abajo, atrapar los dos con ansia, introducir la lengua para saborear la incertidumbre y ese punto enamorado que se revolvía con pasión devolviendo el beso.

Claro que entendía a Becky, ese era el problema. Dean sujetó el cabello de la nuca de Sam profundizando en la caricia, absorbiendo el alma de su hermano. Gimió desesperado en la boca de su amante y lo apartó comiéndoselo con los ojos.

- Te equivocas, quiere verte a ti, y yo sí que la entiendo.

Volvió a la carga olvidando su brazo, olvidando que no había cerrado la puerta, olvidando cualquier otra cosa que no fuera la persona entregada a sus besos.

Becky, sonriendo acalorada cerró con cuidado la puerta de invitados de la sheriff y se fue a su hotel con un hervidero de ideas para un fanfic en su loca cabecita.

**_ Continuará...**


	13. Las reliquias de la muerta

**Dean ½**

**Capítulo XII: "Las reliquias de la muerta"**

Después de cuarenta y ocho horas de viaje, el Impala se detuvo en Alpine Meadows, en el condado de Placer, California. Sam suspiró, habían tenido que hacer un par de paradas para descansar, en Wyoming y en Nevada, pero aún así habían sido más de treinta horas de conducción en dos días, estaba agotado. Dean no quería que "cualquiera" llevase a su nena, y aunque Jody y Becky los acompañaban no le quedó más remedio que ser el único conductor.

El caprichoso de su hermano también estaba agotado, pero no salió del vehículo. Afuera llovía. Frente a ellos una caravana con matrícula de Texas, se detuvo con un quejido casi humano. Debían ser los Ghostfacers y la amazona. Spruce se bajó del coche y les gritó:

- ¡Tenemos que dejar los vehículos aquí!, ¡Five Lakes está en plena reserva natural y sólo se puede ir a pie, a caballo o en bicicleta de montaña!

- ¡Nosotros esperaremos a que pare de llover! – gritó Sam bajando la ventanilla. Aunque no hacía temperatura como para que la lluvia se convirtiese en hielo, sí que hacía algo de frío.

- ¡Nosotros también vamos a esperar en la caravana! ¿Os venís?

- ¡De acuerdo!

Jody sacó dos mantas del maletero para resguardar de la lluvia a Becky y a Dean. Sin sorprenderse del "Nosotros tardaremos un poco más" del mayor de los Winchester, envolvió a la muchacha y entraron en el atestado vehículo de los Ghostfacers.

- Por fin solos – el herido se arrojó sobre el conductor sin ningún cuidado por la propia seguridad – creí que no nos dejarían en paz.

- Dean, están ahí enfrente – se resistió el castaño evitando besarle pues no se creía capaz de controlarse si lo hacía.

- Esa cosa no tiene ventanas, si nos damos prisa… - musitó el pecoso intentando desabrochar los botones de la camisa del otro con una sola mano.

- Quieto, ¡Dean! ¡Para o no respondo! – amenazó sintiendo cómo se le arremolinaba todo el deseo en el estómago y más abajo.

- No respondas – gruñó Dean forcejeando con el botón de los vaqueros.

- ¡Déjame a mí! – exclamó ya sin importarle que los demás estuvieran a unos pocos metros del coche.

Con la rapidez y eficacia de poder usar sus dos manos desabotonó la camisa del pecoso y le sacó la camiseta. Desabotonó sus vaqueros y los del otro para estar más cómodos. Dean gimió ansioso. Él no podía estarlo más, pero apenas tenían espacio para moverse en el asiento del conductor, por mucho que hubieran echado el respaldo hacia atrás.

- Vamos Sammy – gimió otra vez el herido sobre su cuello, forcejeando con el pantalón.

- No fuerces el brazo Dean.

- Sammy, por favor – la súplica le dio alas, consiguió bajarse los pantalones y empezó a tironear de los del mayor.

La lluvia arreciaba fuera, dándoles la intimidad que parecía haber dejado de importarles. Los fuertes y larguísimos dedos del castaño acariciaron el trasero desnudo de su amante, buscando su entrada. Primero el índice, después el corazón, hicieron gemir con más fuerza a Dean, sentado a horcajadas sobre él.

- Sospechaba que el cazador superduro, era la chica de la relación – se rió un inesperado invitado en el asiento trasero.

- ¡Joder! – exclamaron a dúo los amantes.

- ¿Qué coño haces Crowley? – rugió Dean con una llave de hierro en la mano escayolada.

- ¡Tranquilo tigre! – el demonio encontraba la situación muy divertida – vosotros me llamasteis ¿No?

- ¿Y tenías que aparecer ahora? – preguntó con sarcasmo el castaño, y quitando la llave inglesa a su hermano le preguntó en un susurro – no la llevarías oculta en la escayola ¿Verdad?

- Y qué importa, ayúdame a ponerme el pantalón – eludió la respuesta el pecoso apuñalando con los ojos al intruso – y tú, capullo, los demás están en esa caravana.

Cinco minutos después había diez personas en el pequeño habitáculo de apenas ocho metros cuadrados y sin ventanas. Dejaron la puerta abierta para que circulara el aire, pues con tanta gente dentro, aún sin calefacción, el ambiente se caldeaba demasiado.

No lograban ponerse de acuerdo en cómo debían entrar a los lagos. Las señales meteorológicas y sísmicas mostraban los mismos niveles de las otras apariciones del lago encantado, y al ser precisamente en el centro de Five Lakes, querían creer que ese sería el lugar para acabar con la maldición.

- No me habéis dicho la fecha en la que os convertisteis – Ed Zeddemore había dibujado una línea cronológica y marcó un punto – esta es la mía.

El tres de abril se quedó sin compañía en la pizarra. Todos se habían convertido ese día.

- Vaya, que sorpresa – musitó sarcásticamente el demonio.

- ¿No habíamos decidido que se trataba de un solo lago? – preguntó la amazona señalando a Dean – porque en el que yo caí sólo estaba él.

- Esto lo cambia todo – gruñó el jefe de los Ghostfacers.

El demonio sonrió como si supiera algo que los demás no sabían. El "grandísimo cabrón" (Palabras textuales del cazador transexual) hizo aparecer de la nada una botella de Port Ellen, reserva de 1979, y se sirvió dos dedos en un inmaculado vaso de cristal de Bohemia. Por supuesto, hizo gala de su exquisita etiqueta ofreciendo a los presentes.

- Métetela por dónde te quepa – gruñó el rubio que aún tenía muy presente la inoportuna interrupción del de negro.

- Yo si tomaré un poco si no le importa señor Crowley – aceptó Becky Rosen acercando un vaso de plástico. Jody, Sam y Spruce también agradecieron el detalle del maligno ser.

- Por supuesto que no querida, dejemos el plástico para nuestro lesionado amigo, este elixir merece el mejor cristal – ante el odio furibundo del mayor de los Winchester sirvió primero a las mujeres y después a los caballeros – este whisky es muy especial, ¿Sabéis? Tiene algo que ver con nuestro pequeño problema.

- Desembucha – exigió Dean.

- Si no te necesitara para arreglar mi problemilla, guapete, hace tiempo que me habría dado el gusto de arrancarte esa lengua con unas tenazas – los Ghostfacers se rieron sin saber que el demonio estaba hablando literalmente.

- Podrás intentarlo cuando arreglemos esto – el del brazo escayolado se encaró con su eventual aliado – no eres el primero que lo intenta.

- Ni el primero que lo hace - ¿Por qué respondía a la provocación del paleto vestido con franela? Inspiró profundamente. Al rey del infierno no le gustaba perder los papeles – Te habrás dado cuenta de que aquí ocurre algo extraño.

- Claro, que tú te conviertes en albóndiga con patas cuando te cae agua encima…

- Déjale hablar Dean – ordenó el menor de los Winchester poniendo en manos de su hermano el vaso de whisky prácticamente sin tocar.

Crowley borró la pizarra de los investigadores paranormales e hizo un curioso dibujo en lugar de los pocos datos y de la línea cronológica con una sola fecha.

"Hace unos quinientos años, en un lago de China, una princesa, huyendo de la ciudad prohibida, cayó dentro y se ahogó… la madre de la princesa era una bruja que maldijo a todo hombre que cayera en ese lago a convertirse en mujer y sufrir la persecución que sufrió su hija"

- Vale, sí, lo cojo – gruñó Dean sin poder cerrar el condenado pico – tú también ves anime.

- ¿Anime? – la sorpresa en el rostro del cínico demonio no era fingida, decidió ignorar la interrupción – yo entonces era un demonio de cruce novato, fue mi primer trato. La bruja consiguió algo más que maldecir el lago, todos sus descendientes obtuvieron el poder de maldecir lagos, sólo necesitaban la magia heredada de su antecesora y que en esos lagos se produjera alguna muerte, no necesariamente humana.

- Pero estaban en China ¿Cómo se han trasladado los lagos aquí? – preguntó Jody Mills.

- Esa es una pregunta inteligente, los poderes de la bruja se transmitían entre sus descendientes a través de algunos objetos personales: una espada, una diadema, una copa, un anillo y un relicario.

- ¡No me jodas!, ¿No ves anime pero sí Harry Potter? – Sam le dio un cogotazo a su hermano para que dejara de interrumpir, Dean se quejó - ¿Qué he dicho ahora? Has dicho antes que el whisky tiene algo que ver.

- Y lo tiene – Crowley se quedó pensativo – me encontré a quien tenía el anillo, un descendiente escocés, hace trescientos años. Hizo un trato conmigo para tener la mejor destilería de las Highlands e intentó estafarme haciendo aparecer el lago del cerdo, por supuesto no lo consiguió y me quedé con su reliquia sin saber muy bien qué propiedades tenía. No volví a acordarme de ella hasta hace cinco o seis semanas, ya sabéis el motivo. Otro de los descendientes activó una o las restantes reliquias al mismo tiempo que yo sujetaba el anillo y ya conocéis los resultados.

- Quememos el anillo – sugirió el cazador más veterano – el fuego funciona para casi todo.

- Menos contra los demonios – Crowley deseaba borrar a golpes la suficiencia del pecoso.

- Díselo a tus huesos si los llego a encontrar – amenazó fríamente el del brazo escayolado.

La amazona, que como el resto, había asistido a la escalada de enfrentamiento, sacó un cuchillo y se lo puso al cuello al herido.

- Si los lagos son consecuencia de esas reliquias ya no tiene sentido nuestra alianza, puedo acabar contigo sin más.

- ¡No! – Sam intentó proteger a su hermano - ¡No espera! Si no le haces daño te dejaremos en paz…

- Si acabo con él antes no podrá perseguirme.

El cuchillo acabó en manos de Crowley que lanzó a la muchacha por los aires, comprometiendo con la violencia del choque contra la pared, la estabilidad de la caravana, que se balanceó volcándose sobre un costado. Haciendo que todos los presentes acabasen hechos un revoltijo de piernas y brazos sobre la pared que ahora era el suelo.

Lísipe gateó hacia la salida, y en unos segundos desapareció bajo la lluvia con la rapidez de la gata en que se había convertido. Sam y Jody fueron los primeros en levantarse y ayudar a los demás. El agua comenzó a entrar por la puerta.

- ¿Por qué no has dejado que me mate? – preguntó Dean intentando mantener unida la escayola que se había rajado en la caída.

- Es cierto que no importa si alguno de nosotros muere para que los demás puedan revertir el hechizo, pero aún tengo algo pendiente con los Winchester, y os conozco lo suficiente como para saber que encontraréis la manera de volver a la normalidad – dijo el demonio – por cierto, antes de irme, que te conviertas en chica puede parecer que no es tan grave, sin embargo tu transformación es la peor porque afecta a los que te aman y a los que te odian multiplicando sus respectivos sentimientos hasta perder el control.

- ¿Por qué me lo cuentas?

- Porque es genial ver esa cara de imbécil – se rió el demonio desapareciendo antes de que el agua alcanzase sus zapatos.

- ¡Eres un hijo de puta! – gritó el cazador.

**_ Continuará...**


	14. Five Lakes, un anillo y un resfriado

**_Esto se está terminando, de hecho ya tengo todo escrito y beteado y eso significa que me ha entrado la prisa, lo que también significa que acabaré de colgarlo en poco más de una semana :P_**

* * *

**Dean ½**

**Capítulo XIII: "Five Lakes, un anillo y un resfriado"**

Entre Harry, Spruce y Sam lograron levantar la caravana mientras Maggie abrigaba a una pata y a un panda rojo con un chubasquero.

En el Impala, Jody sacaba la enorme escayola del delgado brazo de Dean. La pecosa todavía maldecía por lo bajo, aunque era más a causa del dolor que del enfado contra el condenado demonio.

- Tranquilo, no te muevas tanto o no podré separarla bien – murmuró la policía concentrada en separar la gasa de dónde aún estaba en contacto con la piel.

- ¿Lo has escuchado? Multiplicar los sentimientos… pedazo de cabrón – gimió el/la cazadora.

- ¡Cómo no te estés quieto me saco el zapato! – riñó Jody

- Sí señora – obedeció la chica automáticamente dejando a la sheriff retirar la escayola y vendar el brazo para inmovilizárselo.

Por fin había dejado de llover, consultando con los transformados, decidieron que continuarían con la excursión, pues visto lo visto no era necesario que estuviesen todos los afectados.

Llegaron a Five Lakes y montaron el campamento. Sam llevaba unas horas sin abrir la boca. Rumiando las palabras de Crowley y hallando por fin una explicación al deseo cada vez más intenso que le poseía desde que Dean se transformó por primera vez. Los demás hicieron fuego, y cambiaron a Ed y Becky.

- ¿Y yo qué? – el fastidioso rubito/rubita, o lo que sea, se quejó por seguir siendo chica.

- Tú puedes comunicarte perfectamente así – replicó la moderadora del foro de fans incapaz de ocultar un ramalazo de celos en la voz.

- Chachi piruli.

- Dean, ya vale – le tranquilizó su hermano recogiéndole en un abrazo sin darse cuenta de lo antinatural del gesto.

La muchacha se refugió en los brazos del más joven sin ningún pudor, sacándole la lengua a Becky conocedora de algún modo de los celos que empezaban a consumir a la muchacha. Los demás no sabían que pensar. Para aliviar la tensión Jody tuvo una idea descabellada.

- Bueno chicos, parece ser que todas las teorías sobre maldiciones indígenas y la forma de deshacerlas no van a servir en este caso. ¿Y si improvisamos? Tenemos cinco lagos y el anillo, cada uno puede ponérselo, por turnos, e ir metiéndose en los lagos a ver qué ocurre.

- Que pillaremos un resfriado – afirmó lacónicamente Ed Zeddemore.

- Siempre será mejor que no hacer nada – aceptó Dean poniéndose el anillo y dirigiéndose al primero.

- Yo voy contigo – Becky tomó de la mano a la cazadora - ¿Funcionará si entramos a la vez y lo llevas tú?

- Ni idea ¿Probamos?

- Ok, vamos allá – el jefe de los Ghostfacers tomó la otra mano del cazador que sufrió un ataque de risa al imaginarse la estampa - ¡Venga tío… tía!

- Lo siento, ¿Listos?

Cogidos de las manos entraron en el primero. Dean no sufrió ningún cambio en el agua helada, no así sus acompañantes que alcanzaron la orilla rápidamente para ser envueltos en toallas mientras la pecosa trataba de recuperar algo de las ropas que quedaron flotando antes de salir.

- ¡Venga bichitos! ¿El siguiente? – el pequeño panda se le subió en la espalda y con la pata en los brazos entró en el segundo lago con el mismo resultado.

Aunque los demás le dijeron que con los dos primeros bastaba, pensó que lo mejor era llegar al final. Total, tampoco estaban tan lejos del resto. La sorpresa fue en el último lago. Como en los anteriores, con el panda Ed a cuestas y la pata Becky en brazos entró en la pequeña laguna. Entonces, Dean notó un peso desmesurado bajar de su espalda, se dio la vuelta y se encontró al barbudo investigador paranormal tratando de ocultar su desnudez en las heladas aguas.

Becky seguía siendo un pato y el cazador seguía siendo ella, digo… que seguía siendo una chica. Pero, por algún motivo que no alcanzaban a adivinar uno de ellos había roto la maldición.

- Ed, sal del agua que te vas a congelar – gritó Harry Spengler desde la orilla.

- Venga, si no se te ve siempre podemos echarle la culpa al agua – estornudó la pecosa – vamos tío, no voy a ver nada que no haya visto antes…

Ante los silbidos burlones de la muchacha que en realidad era un tío, Spengler salió a tierra intentando tapar su desnudez. Dean dejó a Becky en brazos de Jody que la secó fácilmente mientras Sam le envolvía a él… ella, en una manta que no lograba mitigar el frío intenso.

- Supongo que tendremos que encontrar los otros artefactos y probar con todos ¿no? – preguntó la cazadora aún temblando de frío – y también supongo que Becky y yo nos las tendremos que arreglar solos.

- Dean – regañó Sam – nos han ayudado bastante, ¿No crees?

- Oye chulito… o chulita – Harry vaciló un poco desconcertado pero se rehizo rápidamente – nos habéis ayudado, es cierto, pero si creéis que os libraréis de nosotros vais listos, los "Ghostfacers" terminan lo que empiezan.

Los demás miembros de la friki-pandilla estaban de acuerdo con su co-jefe. La chica rubia los miró asombrada, no estaba acostumbrado a tener ayuda y debía ser su parte femenina o el frío, o el miedo, o vete a saber qué… las lágrimas se le agolparon tras los ojos y se le puso un nudo en la garganta ante la firme declaración de aquel muchachito que hace unos pocos años se dedicaba a colgar ridículas historietas de terror en una página web.

- Ey, ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó suavemente su hermano cuando escondió la cabeza bajo la esponjosa manta y se acurrucó en su pecho.

- Creo que me estoy resfriando – Replicó disimulando la emoción con un falso estornudo.

Becky se quedó con el grupo de investigadores paranormales y los Winchester volvieron a Sioux Falls con la sheriff Mills. Investigarían por separado pero manteniéndose informados en todo momento de lo que descubrieran.

Las curiosas reliquias no eran objetos muy fáciles de seguir, salvo quizás la diadema. Ni siquiera sabían que aspecto tenían, el capullo de Crowley no les había dado ni una mísera foto, aunque sí el nombre americano de los descendientes de la bruja: Wayne.

No tenían ni idea de por dónde empezar. Así que lo mejor era coger un mapa del país y buscar lugares.

- Ok, haced eso, yo voy a echarme un rato – dijo Dean tumbándose en el sofá, aún seguía siendo una chica, había preferido quedarse así para que no tuvieran que vendarle el brazo otra vez al transformarse.

- ¿No te estarás escaqueando? – la mirada inquisitiva de Sam le puso nerviosa.

- En serio tío, me duele la cabeza – murmuró cerrando los ojos agotada.

Un momento después notó como Jody la arropaba con una mantita y colocaba una mano helada sobre su frente pero la dejó hacer, le apetecía un poco de mimo. Se quedó dormida en cuestión de segundos.

- Tiene fiebre – Musitó el otro cazador preocupado – y sin embargo ni Ed ni Becky se han resfriado.

- Los patos aguantan bien el agua Sam, y el chaval ese era un animalillo hasta casi el final, no se tuvo que meter en el agua helada tantas veces… - La mujer retiró un pequeño mechón de la frente de la pecosa dormida – ese demonio dijo que cualquiera que estuviera junto a tu hermano vería aumentados sus sentimientos por él. No entiendo cómo eso podría hacerle daño.

- Puede ser un poco irritante – sonrió el castaño, no le importó ver cómo acomodaba a Dean para que no se lastimara más el brazo herido – gracias Jody.

- Es como una criatura, es… - la morena se retiró a desgana del sofá y musitó con tristeza – después de conoceros sentí un gran cariño por vosotros, Bobby me contó cosas… Yo, a veces no puedo evitar veros como un par de críos solos… me está afectando ¿verdad? El hechizo de tu hermano, aumenta esos sentimientos de protección como dijo ese tipo.

- Eso no es malo Jody.

- No te creas, ahora mismo siento deseos de echarte de aquí para que no tenga que ir a cazar nunca más…

- ¡Jody!

- Así que deberías irte… y llevártelo antes de que no sea capaz de dominarme. ¿Tenéis algún sitio dónde ir? – no pudo evitar acariciar con ternura la rubia cabeza de la chica dormida.

- Quizás no es mala idea que me vaya solo – Sam recogió el mapa y su chaqueta – quizás tengas razón y sea lo mejor.

- Sí.

El castaño se acercó a su hermano y le dio un beso en la frente. Dean despertó.

- ¿Sammy? – frunció el ceño desorientada por la fiebre - ¿Dónde vas?

- Tengo que salir.

- ¿Qué has descubierto? – echó los pies al suelo sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera pararle.

- Tienes que descansar Dean – le advirtió duramente la sheriff.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios? – el tono de su amiga le hizo comprender la verdad, despertándolo de golpe – No, ni de coña, ¿Se lo has dicho Sam?

- ¿Decirme qué?

- ¿Entonces por qué puñetas me vas a abandonar cuando más te necesito? – las palabras se agolparon en su garganta pugnando por salir - ¿Ya te has cansado de mi?

Estaba en pie, tambaleándose por la fiebre, prácticamente delirando despierta, se agarró a la chaqueta del más alto implorante. La dueña de la casa comprendió que si realmente quería protegerla no podía permitir que la separaran de su hermano, en un segundo su prioridad había cambiado. No permitiría que Sam se marchara.

- Tranquilo cariño – dijo tomándola por los hombros con cuidado – no se va a ir, Sam no se va a ir, sólo quería comprobar una cosa en internet y venía enseguida, pero he recordado la clave de mi vecino y ya no hace falta que salga ¿Verdad?

- No, no hace falta – susurró roncamente el muchacho.

- Va… vale – susurró Dean desplomándose en brazos de su hermano.

El muchacho tomó en brazos el pequeño cuerpo y la llevó al dormitorio de invitados. Cuando se aseguró de que la fiebre comenzaba a bajar fruto de los antitérmicos tomó su bolsa para marcharse.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo chico? – le preguntó Jody cuando abría la puerta de la calle.

- Tenías razón, aquí contigo estará a salvo…

- Y una mierda Sam – dijo acercándose a la puerta y cerrándola para que el muchacho no saliera – te quiere, si te vas no habrá nadie que pueda impedir que te siga.

- No es la primera vez.

- Eres… - masculló furiosa - ¿Quieres matarlo? ¿No ves que te quiere?

- Sé que me quiere, y yo lo quiero a el Jody, y no precisamente como se quieren los hermanos: le amo – a veces hay que decir a la gente que no eres ningún santo, a veces tienen que ver lo depravado que puedes ser, cómo te puedes aprovechar de alguien que daría todo por ti, que ha dado todo por ti, la sheriff lo miró impactada – por eso debo irme, si sigo a su lado, ese hechizo…

- No te engañes Sam, no me sorprende para nada saber que le amas, como sé que él te ama a ti, lo que me sorprende es que me lo cuentes – los castaños ojos de la mujer se dirigieron hacia la habitación de invitados - ¿Desde cuándo?

- Mucho tiempo.

- ¿Niños?

- No, Dean nunca me… - no sabía cómo contar aquello, ni si debía hacerlo – fui yo, un poco antes de irme a la universidad. Me rechazó, durante mucho tiempo me rechazó y sin embargo siempre me buscaba…

- Entonces…

- Ahora me odias ¿No?

- No – dijo ella tomando la bolsa del chico para llevarla a la habitación de invitados – si no vuelves a abandonarlo.

Sam se sentó en la camita dónde dormía la muchacha sudando la fiebre. Jody no tenía ningún problema con su depravado amor, "_¿Ves amiguito? ¿En qué mundo real o imaginario una persona de bien aceptaría lo vuestro?"_ El castaño ignoró la voz insidiosa y tomó la mano sana de la chica dormida.

- No me dejes – susurró en sueños Dean agarrándose a sus dedos con fuerza.

**_ Continuará...**


	15. El loto en la copa

**_Lo que decía de la prisa :P_**

* * *

**Dean ½**

**Capítulo XIV: "El loto en la copa"**

Dean montó en el Impala tan en silencio como en la última semana. Dos días atrás se quitó la venda del brazo y volvió a tomar su aspecto natural. Pero ni eso, ni volver a conducir su coche parecía sacarle de su mutismo.

- Llamadme si descubrís algo ¿De acuerdo chicos? – pidió la sheriff desde el porche de su casa.

- Por supuesto Jody – admitió el castaño exasperado por la indiferencia de Dean que ni siquiera dirigió una palabra a la mujer - ¡Dean!

El conductor arrancó el motor como respuesta a la reclamación de su hermano. Fastidiado porque el castaño no subía, saludó con la mano a la persona que los había cuidado durante esas semanas. Entonces Sam consintió en subirse al Impala.

- Si estás cansado puedo conducir un rato – propuso cuando estaban incorporándose a la I-90, su hermano no abrió la boca.

Durante cuatro o cinco horas reinó el silencio dentro del coche. Sam miraba de reojo al conductor que no apartó la vista de la carretera ni un instante, ni siquiera puso la radio. Pensó que si lograba enfadarlo quizás dejaría ese absurdo silencio, así que eligió él la emisora: una en la que sólo ponían reguetón.

- Quita eso – picó el anzuelo el mayor - ¿Crees que no sé lo que intentas?

- ¿Qué intento?

- Quieres que me enfade.

- ¿Lo estás?

Dean derrapó y detuvo el coche en la cuneta. Se salió con un portazo y se sentó en el capó vaciando la destartalada petaca de Bobby de un trago. Sam se sentó a su lado sin insistir más.

- Ibas a irte tío, si no es por Jody me hubieras dejado tirado.

- No me he ido a ningún sitio.

- No puedo Sammy – gimió aferrándose al capó tratando de ahogar la angustia que no lo abandonaba los últimos días – no puedo.

- ¿El qué? – porque a veces Sam Winchester es tan lerdo que no es capaz de entender conceptos tan básicos, no es que sea tonto, o mal chico, sólo tiene un punto ciego que no le deja ver más allá.

- Perderte – los ojos verdes se clavaron en otros más verdes aún durante unos segundos eternos. Dean parpadeó - ¡Oh! Tenemos que resolver mi problemilla o ya no tendré salvación, seré una tía para los restos de los restos…

Los finos labios del castaño se doblaron en un inicio de sonrisa que se amplió ante el gesto compungido del rubio y se convirtió en carcajada cuando el otro se cruzó de brazos enfadado "Te abro mi corazón y tú te ríes"

- Ven aquí idiota – tiró del más bajo envolviéndolo en un abrazo burlón – no voy a irme, ¿Cómo podría dejar a alguien tan adorable como tú?

- Sube al coche, capullo – se desasió Dean sin poder borrar una sonrisa tonta de su cara.

- Detrás de ti, incordio.

Llegaron a Fort Wayne de madrugada y allanaron un chalet en una urbanización abandonada a medio construir. Todos los propósitos de Sam por no acercarse a su hermano de forma "no profesional" caían en saco roto cuando ese tío de anchas espaldas y sonrisa socarrona se quedaba en boxer y camiseta "Para estar más cómodo"

El castaño bebió un trago de agua y se refrescó un poco apartando los ojos del trasero del pecoso, que tumbado sobre una manta, en el suelo, leía algo sobre la historia de Fort Wayne en el ordenador.

"No es buena idea Sam, todavía está bajo ese hechizo ¿Y si todo esto es cosa del hechizo?" Pensó mientras sus ojos volvían a fijarse en la bonita curva del trasero de Dean apenas cubierto por los boxer.

El pecoso se giró enseñándole algo, era la foto de una biblioteca pública. Sam se sentó a su lado y consultó las noticias locales sobre la Biblioteca "Little Turtle". Una de las cosas de que se vanagloriaban en aquel lugar era de poseer una copa que había sido propiedad del jefe indio Michikinikwa, aunque había una discusión entre los locales y una prestigiosa universidad que aseguraba que la copa pertenecía al tipo de cerámica realizada por la dinastía Ming en la china del siglo dieciséis.

- ¿Crees que puede ser nuestra copa? – preguntó Dean – no sabemos cómo llegó a manos del Minchiquinimiquiwa este, pero, más o menos coincide ¿Verdad?

- Quizás en lugar de a Mi-chi-ki-nik-wa – silabeó Sam corrigiendo a su hermano – la copa pertenecía a "Mad" Wayne… quizás era uno de "nuestros" Wayne…

- ¿Una visita nocturna a la biblioteca?

- Va a ser que sí – musitó Sam quitando el portátil del lugar privilegiado en que estaba para sustituirlo por un sorprendido Dean – tendremos que matar el tiempo mientras oscurece.

- ¿Ah sí? – reaccionó rápido el mayor sonriendo ladinamente - ¿Y qué se te ocurre?

No intercambiaron ni una sola palabra más. Aprovechando cada centímetro de más en que aventajaba a Dean, Sam le sacó la camiseta aprisionándole los brazos con ella. El otro, lejos de dejarse dominar atrapó su boca en un beso sucio y absorbente que casi hace que el castaño se derritiera y cediera el control, pero eso no iba a pasar. Consiguió alejarlo un par de milímetros.

Ignoró el jadeo-quejido de quien parecía incapaz de respirar si no lo besaba de nuevo y lo empujó hasta dejarlo tumbado, bocarriba, y atrapado por su propia camiseta de la que no se había deshecho por pegarse a sus labios. Sonrió nerviosamente bajando la cintura del desgastado boxer negro, la sonrisa socarrona de Dean le provocó hacer el siguiente movimiento.

El pecoso se arqueó sobre el suelo al sentir los finos labios, besar su pene; excitado por el forcejeo y la ansiedad con que Sam se le había echado encima. No dijo nada, cerró los ojos y dejó trabajar a su amante que inmovilizando sus piernas semiabiertas comenzó a lamer y mordisquear la punta de su polla.

Sam seguía vestido, su camisa semiabierta rozaba la piel del pecho desnudo, el vaquero raspaba entre sus pantorrillas, pero no parecía importarle, no paraba de acariciarle posesivamente. El castaño retorció la camiseta hasta convertirla en una eficaz atadura de la que Dean no pudiera soltarse (aunque no hiciera ninguna falta).

Con una sonrisa que podía rivalizar con la más pervertida del mayor se desnudó lentamente marcando con sumo cuidado cada músculo de su pecho y abdomen. Dean se retorció con impaciencia, mirándole absorto, admirando, como si lo que viese fuera un milagro de la naturaleza (en cierto modo los abdominales del pequeño lo son).

Ante tanta pasión Sam sólo pudo arrojarse sobre él y entregarle todo lo que tenía. "¡Joder Sammy! ¡Fóllame!". Vale sí que dijeron alguna palabra pero tampoco me voy a poner a anotarlo todo, no soy una máquina…

Seguimos con la historia…

Una ducha, seguida de una frugal cena inacabada, seguida de… ¿Otra ducha? Más tarde estaban colándose en "Little Turtle" tras desconectar la rudimentaria alarma.

La pequeña copa de cerámica ocupaba un lugar de honor en la vitrina dónde exponían las nuevas adquisiciones y un par de primeras ediciones de novelas de Mark Twain. Dean hizo ademán de romper el cristal, pero ni siquiera estaba cerrada con llave, sólo tenían que abrir un pequeño pestillo en la parte superior al que Sam llegaba perfectamente.

Con cuidado, el mayor cogió el recipiente buscando el consabido "Made in China" que solían llevar todos esos chismes. El más joven se lo quitó examinándolo a la luz de su linterna. Era blanca, con dibujos azules, no es que supiera mucho de arte oriental, pero los dibujos se asemejaban más a un dragón en un campo de lotos que a cualquier representación nativo-americana.

- Los indios "Miami" no pintaban así la cerámica – afirmó rotundamente Dean.

- ¿Cómo sabes tú eso? – preguntó exageradamente sorprendido - ¿Qué sabes tú de la tribu Miami?

- Conocí a una chica en Oklahoma… preciosa, tenía unos ojos… – se dio cuenta de cómo lo miraba su hermano - ¿Qué? Me dejaste muy claro que no volviera… Papá y yo cazábamos un Baykok que estaba eliminando a la parte Delaware de sus antepasados.

Entonces lo vio, justo el loto bajo la cabeza del dragón, parecía dibujado con las reliquias que estaban buscando, el tallo tenía forma de espada y cada uno de los objetos aparecía dibujado entre las líneas de los pétalos, salvo la copa.

- Dean – preguntó cuando ya llevaban un buen rato de vuelta en el chalet abandonado - ¿No ibas a volver?

- Que tripa se te ha roto ahora…

- Cuando te eché, cuando te dije que no quería volver a verte – por algún motivo que no alcanzaba a explicar necesitaba una respuesta – por favor.

- Volví ¿No? – cogió el anillo y vio un símbolo parecido sólo que en ese símbolo sí aparecía una copa y ningún anillo – fíjate Sammy, ¿Crees que los demás objetos también tendrán su flor?

- Yo diría que sí… voy a mandarles unas fotos a Becky y los Ghostfacers – musitó tomando imágenes lo más grandes posibles con el móvil, al darse cuenta del resoplido de desdén de su hermano le riñó – cuantos más seamos más abarcaremos.

- Lísipe no ha dado señales de vida.

Dean no quería admitirlo pero no quería matar a la amazona. Quizás le recordara a la criatura que estuvo a punto de costarle la vida, quizás pensaba que podía tener una oportunidad, que aún no era un auténtico monstruo.

- No permitiré que se acerque a ti – Sam frunció el ceño adivinando en qué pensaba el mayor – Emma te hubiera matado Dean, no podías salvarla.

- No lo sabes.

- ¡Dean!

- Era un bebé Sam, ni siquiera había vivido una semana, si hubiera podido…

- Dean…

- Está bien, sé que no tuviste elección – suspiró – llama a esos frikis y mándales las fotos, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.

- Dean… - repitió el más alto – me dolió mucho cuando acabaste con Amy, pero con Emma no me estaba vengando, estaba intentando salvar tu vida.

- Lo sé Sammy, sólo que es tan injusto, que jueguen así con lo que quiera que tengan esas criaturas en lugar de alma, con nosotros, con cualquiera… ¿Porqué?

Llevaba toda su vida preguntándose lo mismo, pero ¿sabes qué? Ahora no importaba, no importaba haber perdido todo, tener el cerebro saturado de alucinaciones, tener a las criaturas más peligrosas que habían visto jamás detrás de su rastro. Tenía un ancla, tenía a Dean.

- No lo sé – dijo acariciando su cara – pero si Lísipe no ha matado a nadie le daremos una oportunidad.

**_ Continuará...**


	16. La espada

**_Penúltimo, uno más y termino..._**

* * *

**Dean ½**

**Capítulo XV: "La espada"**

Encontrar la copa había resultado más fácil de lo esperado y después, el mismo Crowley les dio una pista dónde podían estar el resto de las reliquias, el demonio se había enterado de cómo habían acabado con la maldición de Ed Zeddemore y fiel a su estilo pretendía hacer un trato para deshacer la suya.

- ¡Maldito hijo de perra! ¡Ojalá se fría en el infierno y lo sirvan de primer plato con una manzana en la boca! – exclamó amablemente Dean Winchester cuando se marchó tras decirles quién podía haber conseguido la espada - ¡Es un hijo de la gran puta!

- Calma, Dean, tenemos que ir a San Francisco y comprobarlo

- ¡Cuando lo coja me voy a hacer cochinillo al plato! ¡O mejor hamburguesa de puerco! – siguió sugiriendo el mayor de los hermanos recogiendo las cosas del interior de la tienda de campaña dónde el rey del infierno les había "interrumpido", "otra vez", para darles la pista – lo mataré con mis propias manos

- Calma – Sam ni se había inmutado – ya lo harás, ahora deberíamos ir a comprobar lo que nos ha dicho.

- ¿Entonces crees que la Dra Visyak pudo conseguir esas reliquias?

- No veo porqué Crowley iba a mentirnos Dean, a él le interesa que las encontremos

- Sammy, Sammy, Crowley siempre hará lo posible por joder la marrana, no podemos fiarnos de él

- Lo sé, créeme – impidió que el rubio desenganchara los anclajes de la tienda de campaña – pero no tenemos que salir corriendo porque él lo diga, ¿no?

Estaban solos, acampando en un parque forestal, sin un alma en decenas de millas a la redonda. Sam tenía razón, ¿Qué necesidad había de salir corriendo?

- Cuando sacas a relucir tu cerebrito eres tan caliente – musitó Dean acercándose al castaño que sonrió con suficiencia - ¡Ah no! No, Sammy

- ¿Por qué? Estamos solos…

- Pero quiero yo – gimió cuando el más alto le sacó la chaqueta a medias atrapándole los brazos.

- Dime qué quieres – susurró roncamente en su oído avasallándolo con su tamaño

- Comerte entero – replicó el otro sin amilanarse besándolo posesivamente mientras se liberaba de la chaqueta.

Dean empujó a Sam hacia el interior de la tienda de campaña y se tiró sobre él quitándole la ropa y cumpliendo su amenaza. Desde el pecho, bajando por el abdomen hasta su pene, que para ese entonces palpitaba de anticipación a sus labios.

El más joven enterró los dedos en el corto cabello de su amante mientras aquel dedicaba su exclusiva atención a la polla erecta y brillante.

- Si sigues así me correré - gimió

- ¿No quieres? – la vibración de la profunda voz alrededor de su pene casi provoca el orgasmo del castaño.

- Dean – lloriqueó tratando de contenerse – si me corro así seré incapaz de hacer que te corras tú.

- Pues si vas a ser tan egoísta lo dejo - El mayor se retiró y con una risita burlona se tumbó a su lado

- Pero que cabronazo eres – se le echó el otro encima intentando besarle sin conseguirlo - ¡Estate quieto que te bese!

- Nop.

- ¡Deeeean!

- Nop – volvió a esquivarle girando la cabeza

Sam optó por el chantaje emocional. Poniendo la mirada más triste de cachorrito desvalido de su repertorio le dio un beso en la cara y murmurando muy bajito "está bien, si no quieres…" se tendió al lado del rubio que se sentó como si le hubiera picado una serpiente.

- Sólo estoy jugando Sammy, claro que quiero – explicó atropelladamente y al ver la risa de suficiencia del castaño gimió - ¡serás cabrito! ¡Si no estuviera tan empalmado te dejaba con las ganas!

- ¿Un sesenta y nueve? – propuso el menor sentándose y consiguiendo besar esos labios que lo volvían loco

- Tú encima – aceptó el otro sin salir de su boca.

No se tiraron la tienda de campaña encima de puro milagro. Descansaron el uno junto al otro un par de horas y después, decidieron seguir la pista que el condenado demonio les había dado.

La mansión de Eleanor Visyak parecía llevar un tiempo abandonada. El cuidado jardín del año anterior era una selva enmarañada de hierbajos. Cualquiera diría que sólo había pasado un año desde que el mayor de los Winchester estuvo aquí buscando una forma de matar dragones.

Ambos cazadores entraron en la casa. La humedad, el silencio y toneladas de polvo los recibieron. Cruzaron una mirada perpleja, si Crowley sabía que la espada estaba ahí, ¿por qué no la había cogido él mismo?

- ¿Tienes el mismo mal rollo que yo? – Preguntó el mayor. Sam asintió tenso - ¿Por qué estará todo tan vacío?

- No lo está, fíjate – el castaño se acercó a una de las vitrinas apartando algo de polvo – estoy seguro de que todas esas cosas tienen algún valor, y sin embargo nadie entró por ellas, humano o no. Lo mismo es como en Aladín

Dean sacudió la cabeza despectivo, musitando no se qué de infancia malgastada con dibujos para chicas.

- Vale, y ahora ilumíname genio – gruñó sin comprender la analogía con la película de Disney.

- Como cuando entra en la cueva a buscar la lámpara, vamos Dean, me llevaste al cine a verla

- Y a Felicia Grosling también – Replicó el pecoso poniendo los ojos en blanco – preciosos quince años

- Tú tenías trece

- Sip, pero ella no lo sabía, ¡Bueno! ¡Me lo cuentas o no!

- No podían tocar nada más que la lámpara, el resto estaba embrujado – explicó el menor de los Winchester resignado

- Entonces tu teoría es que sólo debemos tocar la espada, vale – echó un vistazo alrededor – si también está clavada en una piedra como la otra, no debe ser difícil de encontrar.

En efecto, la encontraron fácil. La espada estaba en el sótano, como Excálibur, estaba clavada en una roca. Una inscripción en latín rodeaba la base de la piedra. "_**qui attrahendam hoc gladium eius e lapis lectum primo momento temporis voluntas**_" Ambos habían leído suficiente latín como para entender que aquello era una advertencia.

Dean Winchester se acercó a la espada pero su hermano le cortó el paso, e hizo ademán de cogerla él. No lo iba a permitir, si tenía una maldición podía ser peligroso para el pequeño. Así que abrazó su cintura y lo levantó en vilo para impedírselo.

Era una de esas veces en las que el mayor olvidaba que el pequeño lo era sólo por edad. Los casi diez centímetros de altura y la mayor envergadura del castaño consiguieron liberarse con un bufido furioso y volvieron a la roca.

El rubito no sabía cuando rendirse, y esta no era un excepción. Lo enganchó del cinturón del vaquero y con un fuerte tirón lo tumbó en el suelo. Trató de cogerla él pero Sam atrapó sus piernas en la pinza enorme de las propias, y el cazador más veterano giró cayendo de culo en las frías losas.

- ¡Ahí te has pasado mocoso! – gritó Dean haciéndole una llave de judo desde el suelo impidiéndole levantarse.

- ¡Tú no puedes coger esa espada! ¡Te mandaría al primer momento! – respondió igual de furioso su hermano contraatacando con otra llave.

- ¡Cómo no me sueltes te doy una paliza Sammy!

- Eso si te suelto – lo sujetó más fuerte el aludido

- ¡Maldito crío! ¡No me va a matar!

- No sabemos dónde te llevaría Dean – se calmó el menor al conseguir sujetar las manos del otro en el suelo, a ambos lados de su cabeza. Jadeó al sentir el fibroso cuerpo de su hermano firmemente atrapado entre sus piernas – No sabemos a qué primer momento se refiere y no puedo arriesgarme a perderte

- ¡Sammy! – gimió el prisionero con los ojos atacados repentinamente por el polvo del lugar, venga, seamos serios, se había emocionado "un poquito", murmuró roncamente – yo tampoco puedo perderte, no ahora.

Sam se levantó y tendió la mano a su hermano que se quedó helado mirando a la persona que tenía la espada en la mano.

Sam se volvió. La guapa amazona, con su cabello rojo flotando en el aire, blandía victoriosa el arma. Era la viva imagen de la fortaleza guerrera de su raza. Se acercó amenazadoramente.

El Winchester más joven hizo ademán de cortarle el paso pero su hermano se le adelantó enfrentándose a la chica que lo miraba con un odio casi demencial. El rubio abrió los brazos mostrándole que estaba desarmado.

- No me importa cazador, tú impediste que completara mi destino, ahora sufrirás las consecuencias – el filo de la espada se acercó lenta y peligrosamente a la garganta de Dean.

- No tienes que hacer esto – le dijo el humano amenazado – aún no eres una de ellas, aún puedes elegir.

- Pues ya he elegido cazador.

- Por favor Lísipe – suplicó Sam – no queremos matarte, íbamos a darte una oportunidad de ser humana.

- No quiero ser humana, soy una amazona

Con esa última palabra un escalofriante crujido recorrió la mansión y la chica abrió la boca aterrorizada mirando la enorme grieta que parecía buscar a los tres ocupantes de la habitación.

Los dos cazadores aprovecharon la indecisión de la chica para despojarla del arma y salir en estampida de allí. La amazona no se había movido del sitio. Estaban en la entrada cuando Dean miró sobre su hombro y frenó su carrera.

El cuerpo de Lísipe menguaba rápidamente dentro de su ropa. En unos segundos sólo había un bulto bajo el vaquero y la camiseta, rodeado de los escombros que caían del techo.

- ¡Vamos Dean! – dijo su hermano tirando de su camisa, pero un ruido en el montón de trapos que había sido la ropa de la amazona le hizo exclamar sorprendido - ¡es el llanto de un bebé!

Sin mediar palabra ambos volvieron al sótano recogieron el bulto del suelo y consiguieron salir al exterior con sólo unos pocos rasguños y moratones provocados por los cascotes de lo que unos minutos antes era una mansión.

Sam deslió los trapos que envolvían lo que antes había sido una furiosa amazona. Un bebé de apenas unas horas de vida lloraba a pleno pulmón. Una pelusilla rojiza cubría su cabeza y ni siguiera abría los ojos, sólo chillaba sin parar.

- ¿Crees que a esto se refería la inscripción cuando decía eso de volver al primer momento? – preguntó el joven cazador acercando a la criatura a su corazón, el bebé, sintiéndose protegido, dejó de llorar – Se puede decir que ha vuelto a su primer momento de vida

- Eso parece – se acercó Dean mirándola asombrado

- ¿Crees que recordará algo? ¿Crecerá tan rápido como antes?

- Ni idea – el rubio repentinamente aterrorizado preguntó - ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

**_ Continuará...**


	17. El bebé

**_Terminando... _  
**

**Capítulo XVI: "El Bebé"**

El impala rugía en la lluviosa noche mientras los dos cazadores volvían a llevar a un bebé monstruo con ellos. Aunque esta vez no daba ninguna señal de que no fuera sólo una pequeña de apenas un día de edad.

Sam le daba un biberón que el mayor de los Winchester había robado en un McDonald cuando alguien lo dejó en el microondas y Dean se devanaba la cabeza tratando de encontrar una solución al tremendo lío en que estaban metidos.

Hacían más de doce horas desde que la espada transformara a la peligrosa amazona en un bebé diminuto que se perdía en las manos enormes de su hermano y todo lo que quería hacer era dejarlo todo y buscar un lugar dónde fuera para vivir como una familia, y si se tenía que transformar en mujer pues se transformaría en una mujer. Eso le hizo recordar algo.

- ¿Crees que seguirá hechizada Sam?

- Sigue siendo un bebé.

- No digo ese hechizo, quiero decir el del agua, ¿Seguirá convirtiéndose en gatita?

- No lo sé – los irisados ojos del castaño contemplaron como la diminuta boquita se contraía en un eructo y sonrió – deberíamos comprobarlo, sería más fácil cuidar un gatito que un bebé.

- No lo dices en serio, estás embobado con la cría – gruñó el conductor del vehículo.

El castaño no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Porque conocía a Dean como si llevara toda la vida a su lado, que si no, juraría que el que estaba embobado con la cría era el pecoso que conducía con un cuidado inaudito. A ver ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había dejado desatendido el volante, cambiando de emisora o simplemente se había estirado para desentumecer la espalda? Y ¿Desde cuándo Dean Winchester respetaba los límites de velocidad sin estar infectado por un virus fantasma?

- Dean… ¿Tú…?

- ¿Qué? – El pecoso espió por el retrovisor la cara estupefacta de su hermano y se puso nervioso - ¿Quedárnosla? ¿Estás loco? Tendríamos que dejar la caza y trabajar en algo honrado, y ¿Cómo justificaríamos que dos hombres cuidaran de una bebita tan pequeña? ¿Cómo lo haríamos?...

- Dean – sonrió Sam colocando a la chiquitina en el asiento de bebés que su hermano había robado de un expositor del último centro comercial por dónde habían pasado - ¿Estás diciendo que quieres que nos la quedemos?

- ¡No! ¡No digas disparates Sammy!

Estaban llegando al punto de reunión con los Ghostfacers. Los frikis habían cumplido con su parte encontrando la diadema y el relicario que faltaban (alguien los había puesto a la venta en un lote en e-bay) y habían alquilado una cabaña rural cerca de Five Lakes.

Sam cogió el cuco con la niña y llamó a la puerta mientras su hermano buscaba un lugar resguardado. Los Becky y los cazafantasmas le recibieron y se quedaron muy sorprendidos con la presencia de la pequeña, no tuvo más remedio que contarles quién era.

- Entonces ¿Habéis comprobado si sigue hechizada? – preguntó Maggie

- No, Dean no me ha dejado, le daba miedo que se resfriara con el agua fría – respondió el gigantón.

- Hagámoslo ahora que no está, nos dará tiempo a secarla antes de que venga… - propuso Harry.

El cazador estaba de acuerdo, además tampoco era necesario empaparla entera con mojarle la cabecita sería suficiente. Sólo que el otro cazador estaba entrando por la puerta cuando su hermano intentaba sujetar un diminuto gatito entre un lío de ropa de bebé.

- ¡Sam! ¡Joder! ¡Dámela! – rugió furioso quitándosela de la mano y cambiando totalmente el registro cogió el diminuto animalillo – tranquila chiquitina, no dejaré que estos brutos vuelvan a tocarte.

- Sólo comprobábamos… - esta vez su mirada del gato que se comió al canario no le sirvió para que Dean le perdonara – teníamos que comprobarlo…

- Ni te acerques – gruñó el pecoso – y vosotros tampoco.

Pero era cierto que tenía sus ventajas que fuese un gato y no un bebé recién nacido. Los débiles maullidos sonaban en el pecho del furioso cazador que se puso a inspeccionar las famosas reliquias.

- ¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer? ¿De una en una o todas a la vez? – preguntó fríamente.

- Creo que todas a la vez sería mejor – sugirió su hermano, callándose ante la mirada furibunda del mayor.

- Yo también creo que sería mejor todas a la vez – musitó Becky un poco atemorizada.

- Pues cuanto antes mejor – sugirió Dean cogiendo el relicario y colocándoselo en el cuello.

En menos de media hora estaban en la zona de los lagos, la muchacha con la diadema en la frente y la copa en una mano sujetaba la izquierda del cazador, que con el gatito protegido en el bolsillo de su camisa, el relicario al cuello y la espada en la derecha tragó aire y metió ambos pies en el agua.

Como era lógico, el primer lago sólo sirvió para que los tres salieran empapados, Dean volviera a convertirse en una mujer y Becky en pato. El gatito maullaba lastimeramente mientras lo secaba camino del segundo lago. El resultado fue el mismo. En el tercer lago recuperaron al bebé.

- Déjamela Dean – pidió su hermano y esta vez no dudó en ponerla en sus brazos – sólo quedan dos y se habrá acabado.

- Sam – la pecosa tiritando de frío lo miró a los ojos - ¿Estás seguro?

- Por supuesto, ni lo dudes – replicó el castaño dando calor a la criaturita que acababa de envolver en una toalla, con la mano libre acarició la mejilla pecosa – para mi no hay ninguna diferencia, ninguna.

Dean volvió a entrar en el agua con una pata en brazos que de repente era tan grande como él, ella… o lo que sea. Ya sólo quedaba un lago y sólo quedaba la cazadora, o cazador… bueno, ya me entendéis… pues que era ese lago o tenía que serlo. ¿No?

Los Ghostfacers, Becky y Sam (siempre con el bebé en brazos) observaron a la muchacha que vestida con ropa como tres tallas más grande, entraba en el agua. Casi con la misma rapidez de las transformaciones anteriores Dean Winchester salió de lago quitándose la puñetera diadema de la cabeza y jurando en arameo por lo fría que estaba el agua.

Sam le dio el albornoz que apenas unos minutos antes apenas dejaba ver su cabeza y ahora le venía pequeño.

- Se acabó – suspiró el cazador contemplando con ternura la estampa de su hermano con el bebé.

- Sí, se acabó – sonrió el otro cazador al sentirse excitado por el agua que empapaba el corto cabello y dibujaba un caminito por el cuello de Dean hasta la camiseta – deberías de quitarte la camiseta y quedarte sólo con el albornoz.

Maggie e incluso Becky (sí, siempre le había gustado más Sam, pero a nadie le amarga un dulce) apoyaron entusiastamente la sugerencia del menor de los Winchester y el mayor no dudó en hacer caso de los expertos consejos de su hermano.

- Volvamos a la cabaña – tartamudeó de frío el pecoso.

½ ½ ½

El fuego chisporroteaba alegremente en la chimenea mientras que los ocupantes de la cabaña cenaban comida china alrededor de la mesa dónde habían puesto todas las reliquias.

- ¿Qué haréis con el bebé? – preguntó Becky intrigada por el inusitado cariño de los Winchester por la criatura.

- Tendréis que llevarlo a Servicios Sociales - sugirió Ed – vuestro trabajo no es lo más adecuado para arrastrar a una criatura de un lugar a otro.

- Es cierto, no es lo más adecuado – aceptó el menor preocupado por la forma en que el mayor sujetaba a Lísipe.

- Puedo dejarlo – sorprendió a todos la respuesta del otro cazador – puedo trabajar en otra cosa, soy bueno arreglando coches o construyendo casas.

Ninguno se atrevió a decir nada en contra. No porque estuvieran de acuerdo, sino porque un tipo con una espada en la mano y la mirada de dureza con la que dijo esas palabras, impone un poco de respeto.

De todas formas estaban de celebración, así que se tomaron unas copas, jugaron al póker, vieron un par de capítulos de "Doctor Who" y decidieron destruir las reliquias antes de que cierto demonio descubriera que las tenían todas y quisiera deshacer también su maldición.

- Si, algo de eso me olía yo – se quejó la vil criatura en el centro de la cabaña mientras media docena de demonios inmovilizaban a los humanos – Chicos, chicos, ¿De verdad creíais que no os he estado siguiendo desde que os di el anillo?

- Debí imaginarlo - escupió despectivamente el mayor de los Winchester.

- ¿Qué le has hecho a la amazona Dean? – Crowley se acercó curioso y se la quitó de los brazos – es sólo un bebé corriente.

- No le hagas daño o…

- ¿O qué?

- Te mataré, aunque sea lo último que haga.

Con un chasquido de dedos Crowley, sus demonios y las reliquias desaparecieron. Sam reaccionó para tomar a la niña antes de que cayera al suelo.

- Está bien, no le ha hecho nada – susurró – Dean, no podemos quedárnosla, con nosotros no está a salvo.

- Está bien.

- Dean…

- He dicho que está bien.

Todo había terminado, ya no tenía sentido seguir allí. Se despidieron de aquellos frikis que se habían portado como auténticos amigos y dejaron al bebé en una de las cunas de la sala de recién nacidos de un hospital. ¿Qué mejor sitio para asegurarse que sería atendida?

Esa misma noche Sam volvió a tener problemas con sus visiones, pero no dijo nada. Aún les quedaba un largo camino por delante, y acababan de descubrir que Frank Deveraux había sido asesinado por los leviatanes. Dean detuvo el coche en una cuneta.

- Sam, ¿Se ha acabado?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Sólo era el hechizo? – no le había mirado, colocó ambas muñecas sobre el volante y susurró desalentado – porque para mí no lo era.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- No he estado más seguro de nada en mi vida.

El castaño sonrió mandando a la mierda sus visiones, seguían siendo ellos dos contra todo, seguían siendo los Winchester: psicóticos, irracionales y eróticamente codependientes el uno del otro.

**FIN**


	18. ¿Quién es la nena ahora?

**Dean ½**

**Epílogo: "¿Quién es la nena ahora?"**

Dean ha estado en el purgatorio y Sam ha tenido que aprender a vivir con la idea de que su hermano, su amante, su vida… había desaparecido para siempre. Pero lo que ocurre con los Winchester es que nunca puedes dar nada por sentado… ni siquiera la muerte.

Y por eso, un día Dean volvió, y la vida que el menor de los Winchester había empezado fuera del desquiciado mundo de lo sobrenatural se fue al garete, por el desagüe, vamos. Porque, por mucho que Sam Winchester desee una vida normal, su "vida normal" es salvar personas y cazar monstruos. O al menos eso piensa su hermano.

Así que tras meses de desencuentros, discusiones, malos entendidos, intrusos que aparecen de la nada para fastidiar… No pueden estar más desunidos y furiosos el uno con el otro, o eso creen el par de idiotas.

- ¡Pues lárgate con tu jodida novia perfecta!

- ¡Pues vete a cazar vampiros con tu amiguito el colmilludo!

- ¡Te voy a partir el alma hijo de puta!

- ¡Inténtalo capullo de mierda!

Se dijeron "cariñosamente" mientras venía un puñetazo e iba una patada, y la hierba manchaba los vaqueros mientras ambos rodaban por una suave ladera dejando atrás el Impala.

La pendiente fue haciéndose más y más pronunciada y de repente Sam se soltó del agarre de su hermano y cayó por un talud. Dean olvidó todo levantándose justo al borde del terraplén y vio al pequeño boca abajo a más de diez metros más abajo. Por un segundo casi salta también, pero notó que movía una mano.

Se dejó ir por una de las laderas como si fuera un tobogán y se quedó parado a unos pocos metros de… ¿Su hermano? Las manos del castaño habían desaparecido dentro de la gigantesca chaqueta, y el cabello, húmedo, parecía unos centímetros más largo.

- ¿Sammy? – susurró temiéndose lo peor… o no.

- ¿Hum? - una mano fina y delicada se frotó la cabeza.

- Esto sí que no me lo esperaba – susurró Dean agachándose a su lado y ayudándole a sentarse - ¿Estás bien? la caída ha sido importante.

- Sí, el agua ha parado el golpe – respondió una voz de mujer que hizo chillar a su propietario - ¡Qué le pasa a mi voz!

Dean la levantó del suelo con cuidado y retiró el largo cabello castaño de su cara. Sí parecía haberse caído en una piscina o algo así, pero alrededor de ellos sólo había bosque y vegetación, ni siquiera un pequeño riachuelo dónde mojar los pies.

- No – negó quien debía ser Sam, porque ¡Es que no podía ser otra persona! – no, no, no…

- Pues va a ser que sí – replicó divertido el mayor – eres una tía.

- ¡No me jodas!

- Ya no me dejas.

- ¡Dean! ¡Estoy hablando en serio! – musitó la castaña elevando su aterrorizada mirada multicolor - ¡No puedo ser una tía!

- Lo eres, y eres más bajita que yo – sonrió el pecoso embobado.

- Pero acabamos con la maldición.

- Sip.

- ¿Cómo ha podido pasar esto?

- No lo sé – acarició el pómulo dónde la había golpeado cuando discutían – soy un bestia.

Volvieron al Impala y Dean sacó algo de su propia ropa porque la de Sam era demasiado grande para… Sam.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – abrió los brazos desalentada en un gesto tan "suyo" que hizo sonreír como un bobo a su hermano – oye, no te rías que no tiene gracia.

- La tiene, y mucha – le llevó la contraria el mayor sentándose a su lado en el capó del coche.

- Tenemos que arreglar esto ¿Es que nunca podemos tener un rato de relax? ¿Ahora tendremos que buscar otra vez las putas reliquias de Crowley? – se desesperó el menor o la menor, Sam – creo que es exactamente igual a lo que te sucedió a tí.

- ¿Lo has notado?

- Nunca dejé de notarlo Dean, nunca dejé de quererte.

- Yo tampoco – admitió el rubio avergonzado.

- ¿Y por qué nunca dijiste nada?

- Tú tampoco dijiste nada, estábamos muy ocupados, primero tú te estabas muriendo, después yo me fui…

- Y después creí que jamás volverías y… - suspiró la castaña con un nudo en el corazón – y después volviste… ¿Qué va a ocurrir ahora?

- Sólo lo que tú quieras que ocurra – sonrió ladinamente el pecoso con una mueca tan canalla que Sam tuvo que reírse.

- Esto es lo que quiero…

La muchacha se echó sobre el hombretón tumbándole sobre el capó del coche. La dureza del purgatorio se esfumo ante los besos apasionados y posesivos del castaño, de la castaña… de Sam, que trataba de quitarle infructuosamente la chaqueta.

Las manos del pecoso subieron por el abdomen liso y suave hasta sus turgentes senos incorporándola un poco, sin apartar la mirada oscura y salvaje de los ojos azul verdosos que tampoco se apartaban de los suyos.

- ¿Seguro? – jadeó Dean.

- Seguro – respondió ella en el mismo tono.

Él se levantó cogiéndola en peso y abrió la puerta trasera del impala porque no hay sitio mejor que el enorme y mullido asiento de piel. Se quitó la ropa y la ayudó a desvestirse. Los tatuajes de ambos, idénticos, permanecían sobre el pecho izquierdo marcando el lugar dónde estaban sus corazones.

Ella se subió sobre él y besó sus labios, porque esos labios hay que besarlos sí o sí. El acarició el culo de ella, porque, ¿En serio tengo que explicar por qué? Y dejaron fluir la pasión, pues como siempre, más o menos.

- Eso ha sido ¡Wow! – musitó Sam rendida sobre el pecho de Dean cuando terminaron.

- Eso mismo – acordó el mayor aún con la respiración agitada.

Fuera sonó un trueno y comenzó a llover. El cabello largo y castaño, se desparramaba por el pecho pecoso del mayor, que lo retiró con ternura para poder ver los ojos de su hermano, hermana o lo que fuera… Porque, a ver si nos vamos enterando, le daba igual mientras fuera Sam.

**The Fin?**


End file.
